


Now I Want It All

by tachiequillsluv



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, Crossdressing, Drama, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gay, Love, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachiequillsluv/pseuds/tachiequillsluv
Summary: Sasuke has to admit to himself, he loves sex. With guys, with girls, doesn't matter as long as he can get it in. No person, besides the select few he calls friends, stay for more than a night. But when a certain blonde enters his life, sex might just not be enough.
Relationships: Gaara/Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hoozuki Suigetsu/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji/Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba/Uchiha Sasuke, Konan/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Konoha was known to be one of the more progressive cities in Japan. With a majority of its residents between the ages of nineteen and thirty-three, the city was open-minded, especially in the issue of sex and sexuality.

In the heart of the city, there was a famous and very popular gay club called Anbu. Anyone and everyone went to the club, straight, gay, bisexual, didn't matter. The club was friendly and open for everyone.

Sasuke Uchiha was currently sitting with his small group of friends, at Anbu. It was Thursday night, a night famous for their drag shows. The twenty-two year old took a casual sip of his beer before rejoining the conversation of his five friends.

He looked around the table at how different they all were but had at least one thing in common. He's slept with all of them.

There was Sakura Haruno, the twenty-four year old pinkette. She was the first person he slept with. When he first got to high school, she pursued him so much, he decided to sleep with her just so she'd leave him alone. Right after sleeping together, she calmed down enough so that Sasuke regretted not doing it earlier and that she ended up being one of his closest friends.

Next to Sakura was Ino Yamanaka. The twenty-four year old blonde was his brother’s, Itachi, ex-girlfriend. One night after Sasuke came home drunk from a party in his senior year, Ino and Itachi were in the front lawn of their parents house, quietly arguing as to not wake anyone up.

Before Sasuke could even get to the front door, Itachi declared loudly that they were through and stomped his way to his car, probably to head to his own apartment.

Ino sat and cried on the front steps and Sasuke sat down next to her in an attempt to comfort her. They ended up making out and headed to Sasuke's bedroom when things got heated. If he was to be honest with himself, he wouldn’t have talked to Ino after that if Sakura never brought up the fact that she had a crush on her to Sasuke. So he introduced the two and they soon became fast friends, then girlfriends.

Sitting next to Ino was Neji Hyuuga. The twenty-five year old was closest to Sasuke. They were the closest friends for many reasons, they had almost the same personality, they kept quiet and to themselves. They were also coworkers at the Uchiha’s technology company, Sharingan. Though Sasuke was more in the Public Relations department while Neji did marketing, they see each other quite often throughout the day.

The first time they slept together was when Neji was having car troubles and Sasuke offered to give him a ride home. That night though, the company was celebrating a deal that went through successfully. Sasuke had a bit too much to drink and Neji drove him home and decided to care for him. Sometime during the night, Sasuke decided to make a move on Neji. Though Neji wasn’t the first guy he slept with, he was definitely the best, and even to this day they end up hooking up every once in awhile.

Next to Neji was Hinata Hyuuga, Neji’s younger cousin. The normally shy twenty-one year old was not one of Sasuke’s proudest conquests. They met one morning when Sasuke spent the night at Neji’s. He thought at first, she was too painfully shy for him to want to be friends. But the more times he spent with Neji, and got to know her, the more he realized she was really smart and could hold up a good conversation or debate.

One debate they had at one of their lunch meetings, left the two with so much pent up emotion, they had to leave the restaurant and go to Sasuke's car to relieve it all. When Neji found out about it, he got so pissed at Sasuke, he refused to talk to him for close to three months.

Next to Hinata was Kiba Inuzuka, her boyfriend. The twenty-two year old went to high school with Sasuke but they weren't much of friends until Sasuke decided to join a gym that happened to be Kiba’s most frequented places.

When Kiba recognized who the new brunette was, he immediately became Sasuke's workout partner. Sasuke didn't too much, besides that Kiba talked entirely too much, but Kiba never minded that Sasuke never contributed to the conversation and Sasuke could admit, only to himself of course, he actually liked the boy’s company.

One particular day, Sasuke came in to blow off some steam from a rather difficult day. Intentionally coming in at a different time, he was surprised and annoyed that Kiba was there. He decided to stick to one corner of the gym to not bring attention to himself. Of course Kiba sensed he was there and quickly headed to Sasuke's location. He tried to brush him off but Kiba stayed with him.

When Sasuke finished his workout, becoming more pissed off than when he first arrived, he headed to the showers with Kiba bouncing after him. Finally, he snapped and kissed Kiba to hopefully shut him up. It worked and the boy stared at him in mild shock. Normally, Sasuke would've used the opportunity to head back to the showers but he kissed him again and Kiba reluctantly kissed him back and soon they were in the shower enjoying each other's company. After that day though, Kiba learned to give the Uchiha space when he first tells him so.

Sasuke had many sexual conquests in between each of them, in fact, he was already scanning the dance floor, but these five were the ones he was glad he stuck with.

“Are you even listening, dude?” Kiba nudged him in the side and pointed at Neji. “He's got a love interest.”

Sasuke looked across the table, eyes widened in surprise. “Really?”

Neji’s cheeks started to flush. “Yeah, I do.”

“So, who is it?!” Ino asked excitedly. She bounced in her seat, giving Neji a gentle push.

He lightly glared at her, his cheeks reddening even further. “His name is Gaara. He just moved here from Suna with his cousin. He told me they use to live there and went to Konoha High up until their junior year.”

“Wait, his cousin?” Kiba blinked owlishly at him. Neji nodded and Kiba sat back in his seat, thinking.

“Guess that means we can't keep each other company anymore.” Sasuke said, giving Neji a smirk. To be honest with himself, he was a little disappointed. Neji was a good fuck and he didn't really want to give that up.

Neji rolled his eyes. “I'm not dating him or anything. At least not yet.” He looked at Sasuke lustfully. “Why Uchiha, are you trying to tell me that you're gonna miss me?”

Sasuke gave him a wink but said nothing else.

“So where'd you even meet him?” Sakura asked.

“During lunch I met him at this ramen shop, Ichiraku. I sat with him and his cousin but they were only there for a little bit.” His eyes met Sasuke's once again. “I told you that you should've been there, his cousin seemed to be your type. Then again, everyone's your type, aren't they?”

The whole table snickered except for Sasuke who just flipped them off. “I already told you I hate ramen and I didn't want to waste money so I can have a nice fuck when I can just come here for free.”

Sakura snorted and took a sip of her Long Island Iced Tea. “Since when has money been an issue for you?”

“Since I said so. Shut up.” He gave her a light glare.

“Oh!” Kiba exclaimed loudly. Everyone at the table turned to look at him quizzically.

“Babe?” Hinata worriedly grabbed his arm.

“Hm?”

“Did you want to let us know what you were thinking?”

Kiba glanced around the table to see everyone looking at him. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “Oh, yeah. I was just thinking about Gaara’s cousin. He was my best friend from middle school until he moved away.”

“What?!” Sakura and Ino shouted in unison.

Sasuke snorted. “Oh, that Naruto guy or whatever?” Kiba nodded. He laughed and turned to Neji. “No idea why you think he's my type, if anything he's exactly the opposite.”

Neji frowned. “Really?”

Sasuke gave him a nod. “He was such a loser. He always spiked up his hair and he was super loud and obnoxious. Always having to wear that stupid orange jumpsuit. Probably the only thing that fit him.”

“He wasn't that fat, Sasuke.” Kiba rolled his eyes. “Stop over exaggerating. We always played the best pranks! He was great!”

Sasuke glared at Kiba. “Yeah, great if he was ten. You'd think he'd grow up by high school.”

Neji snickered. “If that's what you really think, Sasuke. Anyways, the two of them will be here tomorrow for college night so you can reunite then.”

Sasuke gave him a glare. He stood up and chugged the rest of his beer. “Well, I'm going to find someone to bring home. Neji, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Everyone else, I'll see you tomorrow night.” He gave them a wave as he headed to the dance floor.

Scanning the floor and coming to a final decision, his eyes landed on a woman with long red hair and glasses. He walked over to her, eyes locked on her dancing form.

“Hey, wanna get out of here?” Sasuke gave her one of his famous smirks that instantly made girls, and guys, swoon.

The girl blushed and nodded, grabbing his outstretched hand.

He lightly brought her hand to his lips and kissed them. “And what's the name of this beautiful angel who I'll have the pleasure to spend this night with?”

The girl’s blush darkened. “Karin.” She answered.

“Well, Karin, it's a great pleasure to meet you. My name is Sasuke, shall I take you away?” He moved to the side and slightly bowed as she walked past him, leading the way out.

He looked to the stage as he was following Karin and he nearly stopped in awe.

There, as close to the spotlight as the public could be, was a blonde man who was dancing as sensual as could be. He turned to face Sasuke and his deep, blue eyes locked onto his own and his breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat.

The look only lasted about two seconds before the blonde went back to his dancing and Sasuke continued to follow the girl. In his mind, all he could think about was seeing that face filled with pleasure underneath him.

“He's next.” He said to himself, smirking as he led Karin to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke woke up the next morning to a body pressed to his. He sleepily looked to see, Karen? Kristen? Whoever- lying on his bare chest, a thin line of drool falling from her mouth.

He sneered in disgust before gently pushing her off and sitting up. He grabbed the sheet at his waist and wiped his chest. He turned to his clock that was on his nightstand. It read seven forty-eight. He always seemed to wake up before his alarm after getting drunk.

He stood up to see that he was still naked from the nights activities. He lightly shrugged and grabbed a pair of boxers before heading into the shower.

As he was washing himself, all he could think about was the blonde man he saw. He groaned in annoyance when he felt himself start to get hard. "I'm definitely going to have him tonight." He said to himself. He ignored his hard-on, keeping his mind off the blonde beauty, and finished his shower.

When he went back to his room, the bed was empty and he noticed that the clock now read eight twenty. The alarm must've woken her up. He pulled out a white button up with a red tie and his black dress pants from his closet and got dressed for work.

After adjusting his tie for what felt like the twentieth time, he sighed in defeat and decided it looked fine enough. He walked into the kitchen his kitchen and was surprised to see the woman there, rummaging through his cabinets.

"There's no food." She turned to face him, a frown on her face.

Sasuke went to the fridge and looked inside. There was three six-packs of beer, a couple slices of ham and a cheese stick. He took out the cheese stick and the ham. He threw the cheese stick on the table. "There." He opened the package of ham and took a slice, shoving it into his mouth before plopping down into the chair.

She raised her eyebrow. "That's it?"

Sasuke shrugged, eating another piece of ham.

"I'll go get us something to eat." She said, walking past him.

Sasuke grabbed her arm and looked up at her. "Don't bother. I eat at work."

"Oh. Well, I'll grab something for me and then come back."

He let go of her arm and stood up, looking at her like she just grew another head. "Come back? Why would you come back?"

She frowned at him, not saying anything.

His eyes widened in realization before he let out a laugh. "Obviously you don't know what this is. This is where we go our separate ways, dear. Permanently."

"W-what?" She looked at him, shocked. "Why? You said all those nice things to me last night."

"That was just to get you to come home with me. Have you never had a one-night stand before?" She shook her head and he groaned in frustration and rubbed his temples. "Are you a virgin?"

"N-no!" She stammered, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment. "I just thought that you'd want to be with me."

Sasuke snorted. "Hardly. I just wanted to fuck someone. Nothing personal, just life. Now, I gotta get to work so please see yourself out."

She didn't say anymore, tears silently falling down her face. Sasuke sat down in his seat and finished the last piece of ham. Finally, when she realized he was done talking, she sobbed loudly before running out the door.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and threw out the package before grabbing his keys and heading to work.

The day was uneventful and at his ten minutes before his lunch break, Neji appeared in front of him.

"Wanna go get lunch with me?"

Sasuke looked up to see Neji giving him a hopeful smile. He placed his pen on his desk before leaning back in his seat and smirking at him. "Going to see Gaara?"

Neji's cheek turned pink and he gave a slight nod. "Yeah, but no ramen this time. Just sushi."

Sasuke gave a shrug. "Sure. Why not? I'll get to meet the guy who's managed to catch your heart." He smirked again when he noticed Neji's blush darken. He stood up and quickly unfastened his tie. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Neji frowned at the tie thrown carelessly on the desk. "Don't know why you took that off. I'm not helping you put that back on."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, in the middle of the doorway, to stare at Neji with disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me before I took it off?" He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess I can just avoid Itachi." He walked back out the doorway.

Neji easily caught up with Sasuke and the two headed out. "It's your own fault your brother makes fun of you for not being able to tie a tie." He started to laugh. "The great Uchiha Sasuke's greatest downfall? A simple tie!" He laughed harder.

Sasuke gave him a glare "Fuck off. I can just grab a sandwich at the shop over here and leave you alone."

Neji quieted his laughter, still feeling nervous about meeting up with Gaara again.

The two walked into the sushi shop and got into line. Sasuke looked at the options intently while Neji's eyes darted throughout the shop.

Sasuke gave him a nudge in the side. "Play it cool, you're acting desperate."

Neji nodded and tried to casually lean against the counter but missed by a mere inch, causing him to fumble, almost falling until a hand grabbed his arm.

"Thanks." Neji looked at the person who caught him. "Gaara."

Sasuke looked over to see a man who was lightly tanned. He had dark red, short hair. He was short but lean and his pale blue eyes held no emotion.

Gaara gave Neji a once over to make sure he was okay before letting him go. "Is this Sasuke?"

"Yes, that would be me." He answered before Neji said anything.

Gaara looked him over before looking back at Neji and smirking. "You were right." He headed out out of line to find a table to sit at.

Sasuke gave Neji a glare while Neji smiled back at him, sheepishly. "Right about what?"

"You and Naruto being each other's type." Neji quickly picked up his sushi and Gaara's before hurriedly walking to the table while Sasuke glared at his back. He took his own order and sat down with Neji and Gaara.

"So is the blonde idiot going to be here today?" Sasuke smirked as Neji's eyes widened.

"Sasuke! You can't just call someone an idiot without even meeting them!"

"That's where you're wrong. I have met him, and Gaara, before."

Gaara's eyes widened before he blinked in realization. "Ah, I remember you. You were that pompous asshole who thought you were on top of the world."

Neji snorted at Gaara's description. "He's pretty much the same."

"But to answer your question, Naruto won't be joining us for lunch. He'd rather have ramen from his favorite place everyday anyways. He'll join us at the club tonight, though."

"Typical that he's still obsessed with that food." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Neji gave Gaara a sympathetic look. "He's normally not this much of an asshole, honest. I'm pretty sure he's just pissed that we think Naruto's his type."

Gaara smirked at the scoff that came from Sasuke.

"Of course I'd be pissed. You two think my type is some loud and obnoxious fatass is my type."

"Fat?" Gaara questioned, amused. "I guess he kinda was, wasn't he?" He laughed once before standing up. "Well, I gotta go get him unless I wanna be wandering the city all day looking for him. See you later, Neji. Sasuke." He left the two alone.

Neji watched Gaara leave before glaring at Sasuke and hitting his hand that was trying to bring a piece of sushi to his mouth.

"Hey!" Sasuke exclaimed as he watched his last piece of sushi fall to the floor. "The fuck, Neji?!"

"That's for being a fucking asshole. Let's go." Neji didn't wait to see if Sasuke was following as he left the shop.

The walk back to the office was silent. As they entered the building through the revolving doors, Neji headed to his office without a word to Sasuke. Sasuke frowned at his retreating form until an arm wrapped around his neck.

"What did you do now, little brother?" Sasuke scowled and violently shrugged off his brother's arm. "It seems you've managed to piss off your wife. Now who's going to fix your tie?"

"Just fuck off, Itachi. It's none of your damn business anyways."Sasuke headed towards the elevator, Itachi closely behind him.

They reached Sasuke's office where Sasuke sat in his chair while Itachi sat in one of the two chairs in front of Sasuke's desk.

"Can I help you?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he tried to put on his tie.

"Yeah." Itachi watched in amusement as his brother repeatedly failed to get his tie on straight and sighed in defeat, leaving it lopsided. "Mom and Dad invited us to dinner tonight."

"I got plans." Sasuke responded. He went back to his papers from earlier.

"Plans for what? To bed a stranger for a night?" Itachi sneered.

Sasuke looked up to narrow his eyes. "Even though it's none of your business, like I said earlier, I'm meeting up with some acquaintances from high school."

"Oh. Then you're gonna bed them." He stated.

Sasuke's mouth twitched as he tried to hide a smirk. "Probably."

Itachi shook his head. "When are you gonna grow up and settle down?"

"I'm only twenty-two, you didn't even meet Konan till three years ago when you were twenty-five. I don't know why you're ganging up on me like this."

"I'm just concerned about you. I've never done anything dangerous."

Sasuke snorted. "Dangerous? What am I doing that's dangerous?"

"Are you even safe? Using condoms? Also, you know nothing about the people you sleep with and you bring them to your apartment? What if one of them tries to kill you?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yes mother dearest. I am being careful. Now go away, your overbearing ness is distracting. Let Dad know I'm declining his offer but will take a raincheck." He went back to his work, ignoring the look his brother gave him as he left.

At the end of the day, Sasuke finished his work sooner than expected. He decided to go to Neji's office.

He knocked on the door and waited for Neji to say the okay. "'Sup?"

Neji scowled and didn't answer, instead turning his attention to the computer.

"You still mad at me?" Sasuke sat down in front of Neji's desk.

"Obviously, Sasuke. Why do you have to act like such a jerk?"

"I don't think Gaara minded too much if I'm being honest. He's a big boy, Neji."

"Him and Naruto are close, so you insulting Naruto is like insulting Gaara. And if he thinks I hang around jerks, he'll probably think I'm one too." Neji held his head in his hands and groaned.

"You kinda are a jerk." Sasuke pointed out casually.

Neji glared at him.

Sasuke shrugged. "You act like you're better than everybody."

Neji smirked. "That's cause I am.

Sasuke let out a laugh. "If it's meant to be, he'll like you for you, no matter what that entails."

Neji sighed. "You're right." He stood up from his desk and stood in front of Sasuke. "Still couldn't get that tie, could you?"

Sasuke blinked up at him before looking down and sneering. He undid his tie and took it off. He stood up and marched out of Neji's office. "Let's go!"

Neji shook his head before following him.

Sasuke and Neji arrived at the club at their usual time of ten, after each going to their own homes and getting ready. When they reached the table the six of them usually occupy, only Ino and Sakura were there, the two in a heated kiss.

"Get a room." Sasuke said as he sat down next to Sakura who pulled away from Ino to give him a glare.

Neji sat next to Ino who was smirking at him.

"Now don't you look snazzy tonight?" She gave him a wink. "You must really like him."

"You should've seen the hussy fit he threw because I was insulting the guy's cousin." Sasuke smirked as Neji blushed.

Sakura's eyes widened. "You met him?"

Sasuke gave her a nod.

"Is he as hot as Neji says he is?"

He shrugged. "He's definitely not bad on the eyes."

"I'm surprised to hear that from you, Uchiha." A voice said from behind him.

"Gaara, Naruto, nice to see you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes before turning around to see Gaara, and the blonde beauty from the day before. He looked the guy up and down before stopping at his face, which was sporting a smirk.

Wait, Naruto?


	3. Chapter 3

“Take a picture, it'll last longer.” Naruto's smirk grew as Sasuke's gaze lingered.

Neji nudged Sasuke in the side. “You're staring.”

Sasuke gave him a glare. “Obviously, but I can't help but admire what's in front of me.”

Naruto stepped in front of Sasuke, his eyes at the same height as his nose. “I heard you were talking shit about me, Uchiha.”

Sasuke fought the urge to take a step back from the blonde and instead looked him in the eyes. “Maybe I was. What of it?”

“Have the guts to say it to my face?”

Neji abruptly covered Sasuke's mouth with his hand before he could respond. Naruto stepped away, going back to Gaara's side. The two gave each other glares as Neji took his hand away. “So, here's Sakura and Ino.”

Gaara gave the girls a nod. Naruto walked up to the table and gave them a bow.

“Ladies, you look beautiful tonight. It's an honor to be in your presence.” He gave the two a large, charming smile.

“Oh my, what a gentleman!” Ino swooned.

“Yes, he's quite the charmer. Just my type.” Sakura licked her lips and gave him a wink.

Naruto smirked. “If only you were my type, I'd sweep you away from here and make love to you forever.” He gently grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss.

Sakura blushed and turned her face away.

“So then Naruto,” Ino purred at him. “What is your type?”

Naruto gave her a mischievous smile. “The type that can fuck me so good, I can't walk for a week.” He gave a boisterous laugh as Gaara rolled his eyes.

“Let me apologize for my friends crude behavior.”

Neji rolled his eyes and glared at Sasuke who snorted at the blonde’s reaction. “Don't worry, I know the feeling.”

“Naruto!” A loud voice from behind.

The group turned around to see Kiba and Hinata walking back from the dance floor.

“Kiba?!” Naruto looked at him in disbelief. “No way! I can't believe you're here! And is that your girlfriend? How'd a guy like you end up with someone as beautiful as her?”

“Shut up, fox-face!” Kiba wrapped him a hug then looked him over. “You got so hot since the last time I saw you. Looking good!”

“Thanks, dog-breath.” Naruto turned to Hinata. “The name's Naruto, it's great to meet you.”

“I'm Hinata, it's nice to meet you too.” She gave him a warm smile.

“Come on, sit down, let's all chat.” Neji ushered everyone to the table to sit. Hinata and Kiba sat next to Ino and Sakura, then Neji and Gaara sat down, leaving Naruto to sit next to Sasuke.

“So, how did you all meet each other?” Naruto asked, leaning back in his seat.

“It's actually all because of Sasuke.” Sakura gave his shoulder a squeeze.

Naruto looked him over before snorting. “What, did he manage to piss you all off and you guys decided to gang up on him then took pity and became his friends?”

Ino smirked. “Actually, just the opposite. We all slept with him.”

The table was quiet as they watched Naruto's eyes widen, carefully looking each person over. His eyes stopped at Kiba. “Even you, dog-breath?”

Kiba looked away, blushing. “Yeah.”

Naruto sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. He puffed his cheeks out and pouted, looking anywhere but at Sasuke.

Sasuke gave him a smirk before leaning in close to Naruto's ear. “Wanna come dance with me?”

Naruto smirked. “I thought you'd never ask.”

Sasuke stood up, Naruto following his lead.

“Sasuke?” Neji nervously stopped Sasuke. “What's going on?”

“We're just going to dance, right Naruto?”

“Yeah.”

Neji raised an eyebrow before looking towards Gaara who gave him an uncaring look. He sighed before letting go of the raven’s arm, allowing him to leave.

Naruto got in front of Sasuke, leading him to the dance floor. He carefully and sensually weaved through the people. He looked over his shoulder and gave him a smirk when he caught him staring at his ass. “Make sure you catch up, Uchiha. You never know who I'll find on this dance floor.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Naruto trailed his fingers along the arms of a man he passed by. “Don't even fucking think about it.” He threatened the man as he was about to follow after the blonde.

Sasuke managed to catch the blonde who made his way close to the front.

Naruto turned and began to dance to the beat his hips swaying rhythmically.

Sasuke grabbed the blonde’s hips, pulling him closer to himself. The blonde leaned back against him, his hands bringing the raven's head closer to his own.

“So what made you say yes to dancing with me?” Sasuke asked seductively into the blonde’s ear. 

Naruto shivered at the warm breath against his ear. He bit his lip, drawing Sasuke's eyes. He inwardly smirked at the obvious lust that radiated off the raven. “Well it should be obvious, shouldn't it?” He turned himself in the Uchiha's hold and smirked up at him.

Without warning, Naruto began to push Sasuke, his hips swaying with every step. Sasuke's back soon hit the wall and he gave a curious look to the blonde.

Naruto began to dance on him, grinding their hips together and his hands sensually feeling up his body.

Sasuke watched the blonde with lust filled eyes. He could feel himself get an erection at the blonde's actions and soon Naruto could tell as well when he sent an all knowing smirk in his direction.

Once the song ended, Sasuke took the opportunity to grab Naruto closer to him and kissed him with a desperate need. He flipped their positions so that now Naruto was against the wall. He pulled away from his mouth to kiss him down his jaw and onto his neck.

Naruto threaded his fingers through Sasuke's hair, allowing the feel of the raven’s skilled mouth to give him pleasure. At a particular sharp nip, he tugged on the silky strands, pulling the Uchiha far enough away and giving him a glare. “Don't leave any marks.”

Sasuke smirked and pried Naruto's fingers off his scalp. “Or what? Your boyfriend will be pissed?”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “No. It's not good for my job.”

Sasuke could admit to himself that he was a little curious as to what Naruto did for a living but he pushed it to the back of his mind and focused on more important matters, getting the blonde into his bed. “Wanna go to my place?”

Naruto smirked and pushed Sasuke away from him. “I thought you'd never ask.” He began to walk back towards the lounge area.

Sasuke quickly stopped him, giving him a curious look. “Where are you going?”

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's hand that was gripping his forearm. “Telling Gaara where I'm going.”

“You don't need to. Once they realize you aren't coming back they'll just know you went with me.”

Naruto studied the raven, he looked nervous and Naruto smirked once he realized what was going on. “You don't want to admit that they were right about us.” He laughed and yanked his arm out of Sasuke's grip. “Too bad for you, I'm not making the same mistake twice. I'm telling Gaara.” He turned and walked away.

Sasuke groaned but followed after him, head low and hands in his pocket.

The two arrived at the table in no time, everyone still sitting and chatting. Naruto went up and rested his hands on the table top, giving them all a large grin. Sasuke stayed farther away, not able to look anyone in the eye. “We're gonna head out.” Naruto gestured toward Sasuke.

Both Gaara and Neji gave each other knowing looks before smirking. “Alright. You two go have fun.”

Naruto smirked back at them. “Oh, you know I will. Bye guys!” He gave them a wave before heading back towards Sasuke, grabbing his arm and walking towards the door.

The two quickly climbed into Sasuke's car. He turned it on, and began to drive.

“So, let's see what the bastard likes to listen to, shall we?” Naruto quickly turned on the radio and was surprised to hear R&B play through the speakers.

Sasuke smirked and looked at Naruto. “I always have this playing, sets the mood.”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “So what do you listen to?”

He shrugged. “I don't really listen to music like that. But if I had to choose, probably rock.”

“Of course.” He quickly changed the channel to an alternative station and smiled at Sasuke. “We'll listen to this then.”

They listened in silence, Naruto with his gaze focused on the window and Sasuke focused on driving, occasionally looking towards the blonde. “So, earlier,”

Naruto looked over at Sasuke as he began talking.

“You mentioned something about not making the same mistake twice. What did you mean?”

Naruto stared at him before letting out a snort and looking back out the window. “Listen Uchiha, we both know this is gonna be a one night thing and to be honest, I don't want a bastard like you knowing my personal business. So, just leave it as is.”

Sasuke was surprised by Naruto's answer but kept it to himself. “Alright, just trying to make conversation.”

“Yeah, well, it's unnecessary.” He mumbled. 

The rest of the ride was filled with silence and it wasn't long before Sasuke pulled into his apartment’s parking garage.

The walked in and Sasuke unlocked his door and headed straight to the kitchen, Naruto following behind. He opened the fridge and pulled out two beers, handing one to the blonde.

Naruto eyed it before taking it and chugging the whole thing. “You ready to do this, or what?”

Sasuke smirked back at him before chugging his own as well. “Follow me.” He led him to his bedroom.

Upon opening the door, he was turned around and pushed backwards onto the bed. He looked up in mild surprise as Naruto climbed on top of him.

“Strip.” The blonde demanded, beginning to take off his own shirt.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but did as he was told. “If you think you're gonna top me, you got another thing coming.” He threw his shirt off to the side and couldn't help but to smirk as Naruto admired his body.

Naruto snorted at his words before tossing his shirt next to Sasuke's. “Don't worry your pretty little face, I'm not topping anybody.” He stood up and began to take off his pants.

Sasuke followed suit and once his was off he quickly grabbed Naruto and threw him onto the bed, climbing on top of him and kissing him roughly. The two were locked in the heated kiss until Sasuke pulled away to kiss down his body.

“Remember,” Naruto breathed out, trying to hold back his moans. “Don't leave any marks.”

“I won't.” He assured him, breathing into his ear.

Naruto shivered as the warm breath touched his ear. He stood up and flipped their positions.

**Sex Scene**

He licked his way sensually down Sasuke's body until he reached the base of his cock. He gently grasped it in his hand, and gave a small lick to his tip.

Sasuke bit his lip, holding back any sounds of pleasure.

Naruto watches with a smirk before opening his mouth and swallowing his erection whole.

Sasuke let out a long moan as the warm mouth engulfed him effortlessly. He felt Naruto's tongue sweep along his member as he began to bob up and down on his dick.

With Sasuke's cock in his mouth, Naruto used one of his free hands to fondle Sasuke's balls teasingly.

“Sh-shit!” Sasuke gasped, grabbing the blonde’s hair. “D-damn.” He began to buck his hips, practically face fucking the blonde.

With a loud moan, Sasuke came into the blonde’s mouth. Naruto swallowed it all and let go with a loud ‘pop’.

“Fuck,” Sasuke sat up on his elbows, breathing heavy. “That was fucking amazing.”

“It's a lot easier if you don't have a gag reflex.” He gave the raven a wink. “Now, you gonna fuck me or not?”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. “You don't want me to return the favor?”

He shrugged. “I'd rather just take it.”

At his words, Sasuke grabbed the blonde and forced him onto his stomach. Naruto propped his ass up to make it easier.

“You don't need to prep.” Naruto commented as Sasuke was about to insert a finger. “Just lube it up and stick it in.”

Sasuke once again raised an eyebrow at him. “You sure?”

Naruto nodded before throwing a smirk over his shoulder. “Positive.”

Sasuke quickly pulled out the lube that was in his nightstand. He applied a generous amount to his dick and Naruto's ass. “Alright I'm going in.”

Naruto did nothing but nod as he braced himself.

Sasuke slowly inserted himself into the blonde’s tight hole, surprised by the how easy it was to go in. He could feel Naruto clenching onto his dick and it took every ounce of willpower he had to not start fucking him. “L-let me know when you're ready.” He managed to breathe out.

Naruto said nothing as he tried to get himself to relax. The feeling of being full was almost enough to make him cum but he wanted to feel all the pleasure. “Go. Make it rough.”

As soon as the words came out the blonde’s mouth, Sasuke pulled out up until the tip before thrusting back in, trying to aim for Naruto's sweet spot.

He knew he hit it when a high pitched moan left Naruto's mouth and he quickly aimed for it, assaulting it until Naruto couldn't do anything but moan and buck against him.

“Sas-sasuke,” he managed to moan out. “I’m gonna cum.”

“Cum for me.” Sasuke whispered into his ear.

With a hard thrust, Naruto moaned loudly and came onto the sheets below.

Sasuke came soon after, the feeling of Naruto's orgasm milking him, pushed him over the edge and he soon filled the blonde with his seed.

The two fell onto the bed and Sasuke pulled out rolled onto the other side of Naruto.

**Sex Scene Ended**

“Let's clean up.” Naruto quickly stood up.

Sasuke looked up at the blonde. “You don't want to relax for a bit?”

Naruto shrugged. “I mean I guess you can. But I'm going home. Where's your towels?”

Sasuke felt a bit of disappointment but quickly brushed it off and pointed the towels out.

Naruto headed into the shower and after about ten minutes, came out in his boxers. He quickly got dressed and turned to the raven. “You gonna take me home or should I call a cab?”

“I can take you.” Sasuke quickly went to the bathroom, cleaning himself off and throwing on a T-shirt and sweats.

When he got out, Naruto was in the living room, waiting patiently. As soon as he saw him, he stood up and followed Sasuke out to his car.

The raven drove him home, hardly any conversation between the two.

Sasuke soon pulled into Naruto's place and noticed Neji's car in the driveway. “Gaara lives with you?”

“Yeah.” Naruto quickly answered.

“I had a good time tonight.” Sasuke said with a smirk. “See you around?”

Naruto have him a smirk and opened the car door. “Probably.” He closed the door behind him and walked into the house.

Sasuke headed back home but couldn't keep Naruto off his mind. He kept imagining the blonde naked, the sounds of his moans still in his head.

Even as he was getting ready for bed, the blonde haunted his thoughts. “Fuck. I need him again.” He groaned out as he tried to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

“Sasuke! Are you even paying attention?!”  
Sasuke blinked to see he was in the meeting room of his office, a bunch of people staring at him as well as Itachi glaring at him from the front of the room. He cleared his throat and gave a quick glance to his lap, feeling the tightness in his pants. “Um, sorry, can you go over that one more time?”  
Itachi rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh before pointing at the projector with his laser pointer. “I was going over the sales of last quarter. I wanted your opinion of what the company’s image is that is making the sales so high.”  
“Oh, yes, right.” Sasuke quickly explained to the rest of the room of what steps he was taking. After his explanation, he went back to his daydream.  
He couldn’t stop thinking about Naruto. It’s been almost a week since he’s seen him. Everyday at the club, he checked the dancefloor for him but couldn’t see him anywhere. He was feeling sexually frustrated and wanted nothing more than to fuck Naruto until he could get all that tension released.  
The meeting ended soon after. “Sasuke, don’t go just yet.” Itachi called out as he was about to stand up.  
Sasuke sighed impatiently. He already knew the lecture he was about to receive, Itachi gave him the same lecture the day after he slept with Naruto when during a conference call with their father, he was silent the entire time, not responding to any questions. He was just glad his erection managed to go down.  
As the room emptied, Itachi closed the door and crossed his arms over his chest. “What’s going on, Sasuke? Your work performance has gone down. And now you can’t even pay attention in a meeting. Do you need to see a doctor?”  
Sasuke sighed. “No. I’m fine. I already told you.”  
Itachi shook his head. “This behavior can’t be over just you wanting to have sex with one person. Unless,” he smirked at his little brother as a realization came to his head.  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. “Unless what?”  
“Unless you like him.”  
He scoffed at his older brother before leaning back in his chair. “Yeah, I like his body.”  
“Sure, and that’s why you can’t keep focused on anything.”  
“I don’t even know him! I just want to fuck him is all.”  
Itachi gave a shrug. “You can like him without knowing him. I mean, he was first person to treat you as a one night stand first. He’s the one who wanted to leave early while normally you practically have to kick everyone out. He’s also not the one who is trying to find you after all this time too. And you said he was a good fuck too.”  
Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Neji’s a good fuck too.”  
“Whatever you say, Sasuke. Just don’t let this happen again.” Itachi uncrossed his arms and walked out of the room.  
Sasuke sighed as he stayed in his chair. He rested his head on his fist as he stared down the table. He really wondered what was going on with Naruto.   
“Hey.” He turned to see Neji in the doorway, an eyebrow raised. He smirked as he thought of a great way to get rid of some stress.   
“Neji, just the guy I wanted to see!” He stood up and walked over to the brunette. He swung his arm over his shoulder. “What are you doing for lunch?”  
Neji stared up at Sasuke before shrugging his arm off. “Not sure yet. Why you have somewhere in mind?”  
Sasuke’s smirk only grew as he trailed after him towards his office. “I'm thinking I need to release some stress.”  
Neji rolled his eyes as he opened his office door, holding it open for Sasuke to enter. “Itachi lectured you again for not paying attention?”  
Sasuke scowled as he sat down in one of the two chairs in front of his desk. “Yeah.” He took a pen from the container that was sitting next to Neji’s nameplate, playing with it in his fingers absentmindedly. “You know, he had the nerve to say that I liked Naruto.”  
Neji eyed Sasuke as he began to type away at his computer. “I mean, you're a little obsessed about him. Not surprised he thinks that.”  
Sasuke scoffed. He placed the pen back in the container and leaned back in the chair, keeping his eyes on Neji. “So, lunch? Janitor's closet, next to the break room?”  
Neji sighed before rolling his eyes. “Fine. Last time though.”  
Sasuke smirked before standing up. “Sure, sure. I'll see you later.”  
Lunch break couldn't have come soon enough for Sasuke. He eagerly left his office and headed towards the elevator.   
Once he arrived a few floors down, he navigated towards the closet him and Neji use. He saw Neji casually leaning against the wall, a few feet away from the door. He smirked and quickened his pace.   
“Finally. Only took you forever.” Neji replied with a roll of his eyes as he pushed himself off against the wall.   
“Shut up.” Sasuke opened the door and gently pushed Neji inside and closed the door behind himself.   
He roughly grabbed Neji’s head, bringing it closer to him before kissing him roughly, almost animalistic.   
Neji pulled away, a frown on his face. “Why are you being so rough from the start?”  
“Sorry.” He began to kiss along Neji's neck. “I’m just so tense.”  
“Well let me help.” He pushed the raven away from him before getting on his knees and undoing the zipper on Sasuke’s pants.   
Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt Neji engulf him. He relaxed his body and enjoyed the feeling of his dick in Neji’s mouth.   
At least he tried to enjoy it.   
After a few minutes, Neji pulled away, a string of saliva following after him. He wiped his mouth before raising an eyebrow up at Sasuke. “Am I not good enough or something?”  
Sasuke shook his head and groaned. “No. Just, keep going or something.”  
Neji stood up and crosses his arms over his chest. “I've been sucking your dick for a few minutes now. I didn't even feel a twitch.”  
Sasuke felt himself get angry, at himself and Neji. “Come on, then let me fuck you or something!”  
“Sasuke, you can't fuck anyone with a limp dick.” Neji opened the door before taking a step out. “I think you do have a thing for Naruto if you can't even get it up for me.” After saying that, he closed the door, his footsteps echoing down the hall.   
Sasuke angrily zipped up his hands before running his hands through his hair in frustration. He opened the door and stood up straight, making sure his outfit looked tidy enough.   
“Having a quickie in the closet?”  
Sasuke froze before scowling, turning to see his older brother smirking at him. “What's it matter to you?”  
Itachi raised an eyebrow at the foul mood his younger brother seemed to be in. “I just saw Neji come from this way. What did he say no?”  
Sasuke's cheek darkened with a blush. “No. Th-that’s not.”  
Itachi stared at him a moment before laughing loudly, causing Sasuke's cheeks to darken even further. “No fucking way! You couldn't get it up?”  
“Shut up!” He hissed, glaring at two girls who started to whisper as they walked past. He began to walk away, only to glare harder as his brother refused to leave him alone.   
“Wow. Who knew that even a slut like you can have trouble getting it up. It didn't feel good enough?”  
“No, that's not it.” Sasuke sighed as he finally reached the elevator to go to his floor. “I just, I can't stop thinking about Naruto.”  
Itachi's eyes widened and he stayed silent, watching the numbers on the elevator go up.   
“I don't know what to do.”  
Itachi looked down at his brother and gave him a concerned look.   
He looked like the eight-year-old Sasuke, the one who asked for help for everything and looked up to his older brother. Itachi couldn't resist and pulled his brother into a hug.   
“What the fuck?!” Sasuke tries to push him away but that only caused Itachi to hold on to him longer.   
“Everything will be okay, Sasuke.”  
Sasuke quit his struggling and let Itachi hug him, a slight frown on his face.   
The elevator doors dinged and the two brothers let go. Sasuke stepped out and nodded towards Itachi. “Thanks, I guess.”  
Itachi smiled at his brother as the doors closed. And with a sigh, Sasuke headed back to his office.   
As the day progressed, Sasuke grew more and more irritated. As his employees came into his office, he became impatient and snapped at them, to the point where Itachi had to come in and tell him to chill.   
But finally, the clock displayed five and Sasuke was more than eager to go home and get ready for the club.   
He locked his office door and with a slight smirk on his face, headed to the elevator. He stepped on and hit the button to go to the lobby and leaned against the wall casually as he watched the numbers go down.  
The doors opened with a ding and he stepped off and headed towards the front doors.  
“Sasuke.” The loud, deep and boom in voice that came from the sitting area of the lobby made Sasuke stop in his tracks. He slowly turned his head to see his father stand up and begin to walk towards him.  
He stood up straight and smoothed out his shirt. As his father got closer, he bowed slightly. “Father.” He greeted politely.  
His father stood in front of him, a good half a foot taller than him. He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at his youngest son, making his age more apparent. “You’ve missed the last couple dinners.”  
Sasuke stood up straight and looked his father on the eye. “I've been busy with-”  
“Sleeping around with half of the town.” His father glared at him and Sasuke glanced away only to look him in the eyes once again. “Enough is enough Sasuke. You're coming to dinner tonight. Your mother and I have some things to discuss with you.”  
“But father, I have things I need to get done tonight.” He tried to protest by his father quickly silenced him with a raise of his hand.  
“Let's go. Now.” Without looking back, his father walked towards the front door, Sasuke trailing behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke sat quietly in the back seat of the black limo, his gaze set on the window to his right. He watched stoically as the scenery of the city passed by, turning into the suburbs of Konoha.  
Sasuke gave a quick glance to his father who had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed, his mouth set in a stern frown.  
He sighed lightly as he faced the window once again. The whole car ride was filled with silence. Not for lack of trying on Sasuke's part.  
“Father, why-” he tried to talk again only for a glare to be thrown his way.  
“I'll explain everything over dinner, Sasuke.” His father’s voice was deep and cold. “We’re almost to the estate.”  
Sasuke once again sighed and faced the window. His mind began to wander, thinking of Naruto, a smirk formed on his face. It then quickly turned to a frown as a sense of realization overcame him.  
“When will dinner be over?” He felt himself ask a little too desperately.  
His father picked up on his tone immediately. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. “You have somewhere more important to be?”  
Sasuke sat up straighter in his seat. “In a way, yes.”  
His father scoffed, sending him a dirty look. “I would hardly call your obsession with sleeping around, important. The dinner will end when I say it's over, understood?”  
Sasuke bit his tongue, fighting the urge to talk back. He took in a deep breath. “Yes sir.”  
The rest of the drive was once again silent and Sasuke was happy to keep it that way.  
Finally, they arrived in front of a large, three story house. Sasuke didn't even wait for the limo driver to open the door. He instead quickly stepped out and made his way to the front door.  
He quickly made his way to the stairs and headed into his old bedroom.  
As soon as he entered the room, he turned on the light and looked around.  
His old bedroom looked the same as when he left it before he moved out.  
He walked over to his desk and touched it, remembering how he'd sit there and do his homework. He looked around and gazed at his old trophies and awards.  
“Brings back memories, huh?”  
He turned around quickly and smiled. “Mom.”  
His mother, Mikoto, was in the doorway,her long, dark hair tied up in a loose ponytail. She smiled at him warmly. “It's been so long, Sasuke.”  
Sasuke turned away, feeling guilty. “I know.”  
“What? You're too cool now to hug your mom?” She gave him a smirk.  
Sasuke rolled his eyes before walking towards her. He wrapped her in his arms and held her.  
“My baby, Sasuke.” She whispered into his neck. “I remember when I was able to kiss the top of your head.” She took a step back from him. “Now look at you, you're a good half a foot taller than me!” She started to laugh.  
“Dinner will be ready soon. Itachi and Konan should be here any minute.” She placed a kiss on Sasuke's cheek before leaving the room.  
Sasuke threw himself onto the bed with a sigh. He stared up at the ceiling. Right now, he'd be getting ready to go to Anbu, hopefully seduce Naruto again and then be heading back to his place for another heavenly night with the gorgeous blonde. He smirked at the thought.  
“Thinking about that blonde still?”  
“Fuck!” Sasuke sat up quickly at the sound of a voice. He glared when he only saw Itachi smirking mischievously at him. “Fuck you.”  
“Nice to see you in your old bedroom. It's been what, seven months now? Even though you only live half an hour away?”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Sasuke stood up, brushing him off.  
“Mom says dinner's almost ready. Wanna help me set the table?”  
Sasuke gave him a thoughtful look before smirking. “Nope.”  
Itachi gave him a blank stare as Sasuke began to chuckle.  
“I'm kidding. Let's go.” He followed his brother down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
When the pair reached the kitchen, they saw their mom at the stove and Konan already setting the table.  
Konan turned to them, her long blue hair was put into a neat bun, a flower pinned into it. She gave them a smile. “Hey Sasuke, long time no see.”  
Sasuke nodded at her. “Yeah, it's been awhile.”  
Itachi stepped over to her, grabbing her waist and placing a kiss on her cheek. “Thanks for setting the table. Sasuke and I were going to do it though.”  
She smiled up at him. “Its okay, I was happy to do it.”  
“You two are so cute.” Mikoto smiled at the couple. She turned to Sasuke. “You need to find someone so I can say the same about you!”  
“Can't you tell, mom? Sasuke has a crush.” Itachi gave a smirk to his little brother as Sasuke glared back, a small blush on his face.  
Mikoto's eyes widened in shock. She turned to Sasuke. “Who is it? Why didn't you tell me?! How long has it been? When will you ask them out?”  
“It's not true, mom.” Sasuke grumbled. “I don't have a crush on anyone.”  
Mikoto frowned in disappointment, her shoulders slumping.  
Itachi rolled his eyes as he sat down at the table. Konan followed suit, scooting her chair closer to Itachi's and linking their arms together. “Don't let him fool you mom. His whole week has been affected that he gets distracted at work. And he couldn't even get it up for Neji.”  
“Itachi!” Sasuke hissed out.  
“Aw! My baby boy is in love!” Mikoto practically floated to Sasuke, wrapping him in a hug.  
Sasuke gently pushed her away, glaring at the room. “I'm not in love!”  
“No surprise there.” The room got quiet as Fugaku entered the kitchen, a stern gaze on his face. He looked around and gave a glance towards the stove. “Is dinner ready?”  
“Yes dear, go sit down.” Mikoto replied. “You too, Sasuke.” She lightly pushed Sasuke towards the table.  
Sasuke reluctantly sat next to Konan and where his mom sat at the table, his father sitting directly across from him.  
“I made your favorite, Sasuke. Curried rice and pork cutlets.” Mikoto served him a plate and smiled down at him. “I'm so happy you came today.”  
“I had to force him here, Mikoto.” Fugaku replied. “Speaking of which, there is a reason I needed the both of you here.” He addressed his sons.  
Both Itachi and Sasuke sat up straighter in their seats. When their father got serious, it was always about business.   
“The board is ready to hand over the business to you two, since I'll be retiring within the next year or two.”   
Itachi and Sasuke stared up in surprise.  
“But,” he gave Sasuke a glare and he slammed his arm on the table, his finger pointing at him. “Your reputation is what's stopping them from signing everything over right now. You're sleeping around is well known across all of Konoha and if you don't shape up, you're going to miss an opportunity to ever be something, Sasuke. And everything is going to go all to Itachi.” He sat back in his chair with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest. “Which I don't think Itachi will mind.”  
Sasuke gave a glance towards Itachi who was looking at his dinner, his fork absentmindedly stirring his food. He looked back at his father, his eyes narrowed in slight annoyance. “So you want me to change who I am completely? So I can fit the agenda a bunch of old bags want me to be? If that's the case, then Itachi can keep the business!”  
“Sasuke.” Mikoto turned to him. “What about that person Itachi was saying you had a crush on?”  
“I don't have a crush on anyone!” Sasuke growled out. “He was just a good lay and no one else is the same.”  
Fugaku hummed in response. “Actually, if it's a guy, it'll look good for the company. It'll show we're open-minded and hopefully get in some more business.”  
“It's not serious.” Sasuke quickly spat out. “If anything, he'll just be another friend in my group.”  
Fugaku shook his head. “Why are you like this, Sasuke?”  
He said nothing, shrugging his shoulders and began to eat his food. “It's delicious, mom, thank you.”  
Mikoto gave him a warm smile.  
They finished the rest of their meals, Fugaku and Sasuke staying silent through the rest of the meal.  
As soon as dinner was finished and Konan offered to help with the dishes, Sasuke was quick to say goodbye to his family and hop into the limo that was waiting outside in front of the house.  
“To your apartment, sir?”  
Sasuke checked the time, it was a little after ten thirty. He let out a disappointed sigh. “Yeah. Back to my apartment.”


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke let out an irritated sigh as he stepped out of his car the next morning. He tugged at his tie, which seemed to be extra tight this morning. He growled as the fabric loosened and practically fell into his hand.  
“You’re hopeless.” Sasuke turned to see Neji, hands casually in his pocket as he made his way to Sasuke. “Here. Let me do it.”  
Sasuke ran a hand through his hair as he tried to calm himself down while Neji fixed his tie. “Thanks.” He responded as Neji took a step back.  
“Still seem to be grumpy, I see.” Neji responded with a smirk as they began the walk into the building.  
Sasuke scowled. “Yeah, I was supposed to get some last night but my father had other plans.”  
“So I’ve heard.” Neji hummed. “Speaking of last night, you missed quite a show last night.” They got into the elevator, each of them pressing their designated floor number.  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow. “A show?”  
“Yeah, it was drag night.”  
Sasuke rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, he casually leaned against the back of the elevator. “Tch. Whatever. They’re never anything special.”  
“Trust me,” the elevator dinged as it reached the floor Neji got off on. “You would’ve enjoyed this one.” He stepped out of the elevator. “See you for lunch.” The doors closed behind him and Sasuke let out an irritated sigh at Neji’s vague response.  
He shrugged to himself before standing up, straightening his attire just as the elevator stopped on his floor. He smirked to himself as he stepped out onto the floor and headed to his office, he always gets what he wants from the brunette eventually.

The day passed quickly and Sasuke soon found himself in front of Neji’s door. He raised his fist to knock against the door, when it suddenly opened. He blinked twice as Neji appeared in front of him.  
“You’re early.” Neji commented as he closed and locked his office door.  
Sasuke shrugged as he trailed behind Neji as he headed to the elevator. “I wanted to know what was so special about last night’s show.”  
“You just had to be there.” Neji closed his eyes and smiled smugly as he stepped into the elevator, leaning against the wall.  
“Whatever then. I bet Sakura and Ino will tell me all about it. And then I can finally sleep with Naruto again.” He let out a sigh.  
Neji shook his head as he stepped off the elevator.   
“So, are we joining the two lovely people who have moved here for lunch?” Sasuke asked casually putting his hands in his pocket as the pair headed out the doors of the building.  
“Well, unless you want ramen, only Gaara will probably join us.”  
Sasuke hummed in response. He could see the blonde for lunch and have a quickie before he had to go back to work, but then he couldn't enjoy himself, which he very much wanted to do. “I think I can hold off until tonight to see him.”  
Neji rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say.”  
The two of them continued to walk until Neji guided them to a sandwich shop. They walked inside and spotted a familiar head of red and headed towards Gaara.  
“Hey.” Neji greeted with a warm smile. “Make it here fine?”  
Gaara nodded a smirk in place. “I think you forget that I lived here. It’s not too hard to get lost here anyways.”  
A blush appeared on Neji’s cheeks and he scratched his cheeks in embarrassment. “Oh right!”  
Sasuke rolled his eyes before giving Gaara his attention. “So, what’s up this drag show last night? What did I miss that was so special?”  
Gaara’s smirk seemed to grow sinister. “Oh nothing. It’s one of those, ‘we can’t explain it, you had to be there’ type of deals.”  
“That’s what I said!” Neji eagerly jumped in.  
Sasuke scoffed in response before walking away and ordering his lunch.  
After lunch. Neji and Sasuke headed back to the office where they went their separate ways and got back to work.   
Work passed by quicker than Sasuke could have predicted, and soon he found himself in his room.   
He looked at his choice in wardrobe, only a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was flat against his face from the shower he just took. He glanced at the clock by his bedside before going back to seeing what he had in his closet. He had about two and a half hours before he was supposed to be at the club. He picked out an outfit and began to get dressed.  
After getting ready, he headed out the car and drove to the club. It wasn’t long before he made it there and headed to the back of the club.  
When he arrived, everyone but Neji, Gaara and Naruto were there. He took a seat next to Ino after ordering his beer. He gave a quick glance around the vicinity of their table.  
“Looking for something?” Sakura made a comment towards Sasuke, resting her chin on Ino’s shoulder.  
Sasuke paused, his eye’s making contact with the pinkette’s before he took a sip of his beer. “How was the show last night?”  
“Oh! It was amazing!” Kiba excitedly piped in, leaning forward in his seat.  
“What happened?”  
“You just had to have been there, Sasuke.” Ino elbowed him. He gave her a glare before taking another sip and looking around the room.  
“Hey guys.” Neji and Gaara appeared from opposite of where Sasuke was looking. The raven tried to casually lean back in his chair, looking behind the pair.  
“Looking for a certain someone?” Gaara smirked down at him. Sasuke paid him no mind, choosing to ignore him by taking another sip of his beer. “He’s on the dancefloor.”  
“Oh, so that’s who you’re looking for.” Sakura giggled. Hinata and Ino soon joined in the laughter.  
“Shut up. I’m getting another beer.” Sasuke stood up, straightening out his jacket and walking towards the bar. He leaned against the counter and looked out towards the dancefloor. He scanned through the throng of people, scanning for blonde. Close to the stage, he spotted the perfect shade of blonde he was looking for. He smirked to himself as he pushed himself off the counter and walked onto the dancefloor.  
As he made his way to the blonde, he felt his heart beat faster and his palms start to sweat. He could just see the blonde a few feet away from him and his feet moved him closer but suddenly stopped when he noticed what exactly the blonde was doing.  
Naruto was dancing with another guy, his back pressed against the other guy’s chest. Naruto had his hands wrapped around the guy’s neck as they both swayed and bobbed to the music.  
Sasuke felt himself heat up in anger. He clenched his fists tightly, biting the inside of his cheek until he tasted the faint hint of blood. He let out an angry sigh before getting closer to the dancing pair.  
“Naruto.” Sasuke growled out as best as he could over the loud music.  
Naruto gave him a glance but otherwise ignored him, turning to face the guy he was dancing with instead.  
Sasuke took a step back, surprised by the blonde's actions.  
The music ended and Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and began to drag him away.  
The blonde blinked wildly as he was suddenly pulled along the dancefloor. It took him about ten seconds before he dug his heels into the ground and pulling his arm out of the raven's grasp. “What the fuck do you think you're doing, Sasuke?” He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the taller man.  
“What are you doing with that guy?” Sasuke gestured over to where the man still stood, confused as to what happened.   
Naruto gave him a look of disbelief. “What am I doing? What the fuck do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to get laid. Now if you'll excuse me.” He uncrossed his arms and turned to wall away.   
Sasuke quickly grabbed onto his shoulder and spun the blonde around. “Just spend the night with me. I've been waiting to sleep with you again.” He leaned forward, attempting to steal a kiss.  
Naruto took a step back, pushing the raven away. He gave him a disgusted look. “What the fuck, Sasuke?!”  
Sasuke glared down at the blonde. “What's your problem?”  
“What's my problem? What the fuck is your problem? Leave what we have as what it is. I told you what it is. There's nothing more to my words.” He tried to walk away but Sasuke once again gripped his wrist and spun him so he was facing him.  
“Why does it have to be just once? I slept with Neji more than once and it turned out just fine. You're a good lay and I want it again.”  
“You can't always get what you want, Sasuke.” He gave him a dark look. “Now, leave me the fuck alone.”  
Sasuke could only watch as Naruto walked away from him. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the blonde go back to the man he was dancing with earlier, dragging him away. He clenched his fists in anger before scanning the dancefloor for someone, anyone. His eyes stopped on a white-haired man and he smirked as he made his way towards him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nice place you got here."

Sasuke scowled as he threw his keys onto the table in front of him. He took a deep breath and tried to fix his face as he turned to Suigetsu, who was smiling with his pointed teeth at him. "Thank you." He practically hissed with a grimace.

After being rejected by Naruto, Sasuke sought after the next closest thing. Suigetsu, a loud, obnoxious, and slightly egotistical white-haired man. His looks weren't too bad and his dancing was pretty good. If only his personality didn't make Sasuke want to commit homicide.

Suigetsu took no time in making himself comfortable, kicking his shoes off by the door, messily and meandering his way to the couch where he plopped himself down and propped his feet onto the couch. He crossed his hands behind his head and leaned back, smirking at Sasuke.

Sasuke's scowl returned tenfold. "I'm getting a beer." He marched towards his kitchen.

"Make it two!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head. Maybe only loud and obnoxious works with Naruto. He thought to himself as he pulled out two bottles and placed them on the counter.

"I'm gonna put some music on to set the mood!" He heard Suigetsu get up from the couch.

"Okay." Sasuke called out. He just wasn't feeling it anymore. He easily opened one of the bottles and took a large swig. He glanced at the clock on his oven, twenty past midnight, and took another drink.

"This music is lame! I got some good tunes on my phone."

"Whatever." He really just wanted to go to bed. He stared up at the ceiling, bottle to his lips as he contemplated his choices for the night.

Suddenly, there was loud screeching, Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked towards the living room. Heavy rock music began to play, the vocals not even understandable with the screaming. He glared as he heard the music getting louder. "Oh hell no." He mumbled to himself. He downed the rest of his beer, slamming it on the counter and took the unopened one in his hand.

He marched to the living room, a firm glare in place. "Hey, you can't just‐" He stopped in his tracks.

Suigetsu was lying on his couch, his head propped up by his hand, fully naked with a smirk in place. He raised an eyebrow as Sasuke stared. "Like what you see?"

Without saying a word, Sasuke went over to his stereo, cursing himself for ever buying it in the first place, and turning it off. He turned back to Suigetsu, who sat up with a frown. "You can go."

The white-haired man looked offended. "You were the one who brought me here and we didn't even fuck."

"It was a mistake."

Suigetsu looked him over before a knowing look came over his face. "You're trying to fill a void, aren't you?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you talking about? What void?"

Suigetsu gave him a sad smile. "The void of losing someone you love. You try to find someone similar to them but they just piss you off more."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I didn't lose anyone I loved."

Suigetsu blinked at him owlishly. "Oh. Then what's your deal?"

He shrugged as he sat down next to Suigetsu. He looked down at his naked lap before rolling his eyes. "I don't have a deal."

Suigetsu just raised an eyebrow in response.

Sasuke turned away, scowling. "I just got rejected by this guy I slept with last week. He was a good fuck but he won't do it again."

Suigetsu just stared at him before standing up and picking up his clothes, slowly putting them on.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke watched, partially annoyed but slightly amused.

"I'm not gonna be someone's rebound fuck. Nope. I'm just gonna save myself the humiliation and just go." He put his jacket on, straightening it out before turning and giving the raven a smirk. "I'll see you around." With that, he left.

At work the next day, Sasuke barely managed to get things done. He had a plan. A plan to talk with Naruto and hopefully get another chance to sleep with him.' He smirked to himself as he stood up from his seat at his desk.

It was lunchtime now and the first step was to actually get a chance to talk to the blonde. He stepped out of his office, locking the door. When he turned around, Neji was standing there, waiting.

"You coming to lunch with us?" He followed after Sasuke as he headed towards the elevator.

"Nope." Sasuke said with a smirk, looking up at the numbers. "I'm going to Ichiraku's."

Neji gave him a look of confusion. "You don't even like ramen."

Sasuke's smirk grew as he turned to Neji. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. "Exactly."

Neji stepped onto the elevator after Sasuke and he leaned against the wall, before it finally clicked in his head and he rolled his eyes. "You're going to see Naruto."

"Yes I am." As the doors opened, Sasuke gave him a quick wave as he walked out the doors of the building and towards the ramen shop that was down the road.

He arrived at a small building practically hidden between two skyscrapers. He opened the door and immediately spotted the blonde haired male sitting at the bar, talking animatedly with the girl behind the counter. He smirked as he made his way to the bar.

"Hey." Sasuke casually sat in the seat next to him. He waved down the girl who was speaking to Naruto and quickly ordered a bowl of miso ramen.

Naruto glared as he realized who exactly interrupted his conversation with Ayame, the daughter of the owner. He waited until Ayame left before gently slapping the Uchiha's shoulder. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"I'm not allowed to have some ramen for lunch?" Sasuke asked, lifting an eyebrow. He smirked internally as he saw Naruto's glare turned darker.

"No. I know you know I come here everyday. So now you're stalking me? What happened with your white haired buddy?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, so you were watching me." Sasuke couldn't help but to smirk. "Jealous, are we?"

Naruto snorted as he picked up his sake and took a sip. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm hoping you got some so you'll leave me the fuck alone." He slammed his now empty glass before putting some money on the counter and getting up, walking to the door.

Sasuke frowned before leaving some of his own money and following after the blonde. "Naruto, wait up!" He began to jog after him as the blonde quickened his pace.

Naruto rolled his eyes but stopped, turning to glare at Sasuke.

"I didn't sleep with him." Sasuke said as he stopped in front of him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why not? Can't get it up anymore?" He snickered.

"I can't stop thinking of you." Without a warning, Sasuke pulled Naruto to himself. He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to Naruto's.

He was expecting the blonde to push him away but when he felt the blonde begin to kiss him back, his heart fluttered in his chest. He held onto him tighter and pressed his lips firmer, determined to make this last as long as possible before the blonde decided to change his mind.

Slowly Naruto pulled away, and Sasuke let out a disappointed groan. He looked up at Sasuke, his eyes half lidded. "Your car anywhere near by?"

Sasuke felt his pants instantly tighten at the implications of those words. "Ye-yeah. It's just down the street."

Naruto stood up on his toes, placing his hand on Sasuke's shoulder to balance himself. He brought his lips to the raven's ear, breathing slowly. He felt him shiver at his warm breath and smiled to himself. "Then let's continue this there." He gave a tantalizing lick to the shell of the raven's ear before taking a step back away from him.

Sasuke grabbed onto the blonde's wrist and practically ran the way to his car.

They reached the parking garage where Sasuke quickly drove the two to a more secluded part of the garage.

The two immediately climbed into the back seat and began to kiss passionately. They began to take off each other's clothes as they continued kissing, only pausing to take off their shirts.

Sasuke gently laid the blonde on the seat and gazed longingly at the blonde's body. He trailed light kisses down the blonde's body.

"St-stop teasing!" Naruto groaned, desperately grazing his hardening erection against Sasuke's. He glared down at the raven who looked at him from his navel, giving the blonde a smirk. "Please, just fuck me already!"

"Oh, but I've waited so damn long to have you again. I want to enjoy my prize." He light trailed his finger against the blonde's inner thigh.

"I will get up, get dressed, and leave if you don't do it. Now." The blonde's glare narrowed.

Sasuke immediately stopped his teasing. He gave the blonde a smirk. "Alright, we'll have it your way."

After they were finished, Sasuke lazily looked at the time on his phone as Naruto got dressed. "Shit. Guess I'm going to be late."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he finished getting his pants on. "You're the one who approached me. Handle your own consequences."

Sasuke sat up, resting his arms on his knees as he watched Naruto put on his socks and shoes. "You're the one who suggested this though."

Naruto paused before opening the door and climbing out of the backseat. He turned to face Sasuke but his eyes didn't meet the raven's own onyx. "This is it, Sasuke. It's not happening again. Sex is off the table for us, forever." The blonde closed the door and headed towards the stairs of the garage.

Sasuke watched the blonde walk away. Letting out a sigh he laid back in the seat and smiled to himself. He felt a lot better now.


	8. Chapter 8

After getting dressed and parking his car back in it's usual spot, Sasuke walked into the building with a smirk and a confident strut.

On the way to the elevator, Neji ran up beside him. "Oh, finally got some, huh?" He commented at the boosted mood of the raven.

Sasuke looked up at numbers for the elevators. His smirk seemed to grow. "Yeah, I did."

Neji nodded, eyebrows raised. "I'm shocked. Last interaction you had, it seemed like he wasn't interested in sleeping with you again."

Sasuke gave him a shrug as the elevator doors dinged opened and the two of them stepped inside. They each pressed their corresponding floor number. "What can I say? I'm irresistible."

Neji gave him a snort and a roll of his eyes. "Sure."

"Well, now that I got him out of my system, I can continue to do what I do best. Finding someone new to sleep with." Sasuke gave Neji a wave as the elevator doors opened onto his floor.

He walked down the hallway until he reached his office door. He tried to unlock the door only to realize it was already unlocked. He narrowed his eyes before opening the door to see Itachi sitting at his desk, casually leaning back in his chair. "What are you doing?"

"You're late." Itachi commented, intentionally ignoring Sasuke's question. "Why?"

Sasuke lazily sat down in one of the two chairs that faced Itachi. He raised an eyebrow before resting his head in his hand. "None of your business."

Itachi studied him carefully before leaning forward, arms laid flat on the desk. His mouth turned into a smirk. "You found that blonde, didn't you?"

Sasuke tried hard to fight his own smirk, not wanting to give his brother the satisfaction. "What of it?"

"Oh nothing!" Itachi smiled brightly before standing up. He began to walk towards the door but Sasuke grabbed his arm and glared up at him.

"What are you planning?" Sasuke asked, feeling suspicious of Itachi. It wasn't like him to so easily drop the topic of Naruto.

Itachi looked down at his little brother, a look of innocence displayed on his face. "Planning? Why do you think I'm planning something?"

Sasuke let go of Itachi's arm and stood up. He shook his head. Whatever his brother was up to, could wait for a later time. "Nothing. I'll get back to work."

"I need those reports from the last meeting on my desk before you leave." Itachi commented. He reached for the door and turned back to his brother. "You should've asked Naruto to fix your tie before he left." He closed the door quickly behind him before his brother could react.

Sasuke sneered at the now closed door. "Stupid bastard."

The day passed quickly for Sasuke. With a sigh, he typed the last sentence of the reports that Itachi wanted. He printed the papers out while gathering his things. When he was finally ready, he gathered the papers into a file and headed to the elevator. He went up to Itachi's floor and headed to his office.

He knocked on the door and patiently waited for his brother to invite him in before opening the door. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw Neji sitting in one of the chairs that was in front of Itachi.

Itachi greeted him with a smirk and Neji just raised an eyebrow at him before turning to Itachi, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Sasuke, how great of you to join us!"

Sasuke snorted. "You told me to drop the reports off before I left. I didn't realize I was going to be ambushed." He dropped the file on Itachi's desk with a slam.

"I didn't plan to be a part of whatever this is." Neji rebuttaled. "He caught me fifteen minutes ago saying he needed my help with something."

"I do need your help though, Neji. Have a seat, Sasuke." Itachi gestured towards the chair next to Neji.

Sasuke glance down at the empty chair then back to his brother. With a stubborn glare, he crossed his arms over his chest. "No thanks, I think I'll stand."

Neji rolled his eyes before leaning over and yanking on Sasuke's arm, causing the raven to stumble. "Just sit down, Sasuke."

Itachi waited for Sasuke to sit down before speaking. "I want to meet this Naruto guy."

Both Neji and Sasuke stared at Itachi before turning to each other.

"What?"

"Why?!"

Itachi smirked at the two's reactions. He leaned back in his seat. "I wanna know the person who got my brother so worked up for a week and a half when he's normally so calm and emotionless."

Sasuke snorted. "Too bad. He doesn't want to see me anymore. The only way is if you can get Gaara to come-" He was interrupted with a elbow to his side. He glared at the long haired brunette next to him, who was also glaring darkly at him.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Who's Gaara?"

"Neji's love interest."

"Sasuke. Shut. Up." Neji hissed at him.

Itachi leaned forward on his desk, a smirk now on his face. "Now Neji, why would you hide something like this to me? You're my little brother at this point too."

Neji rolled his eyes.   
Sasuke let out a scoff as he smirked at Itachi. "You should see him around Gaara, he loses his cool and everything."

Itachi chuckled as the brunette blushed, shoving Sasuke harshly. "Well it's official then! Invite the two to mom and dad's for dinner tomorrow."

Sasuke visibly blanched. "No. I don't want them to meet."

Itachi smirked. "Afraid mom will embarrass you?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That and Father being Father."

"He won't be there. He's away for business. I wouldn't do that to my precious baby brother." He smiled at Sasuke. "Can't wait to meet them tomorrow!"

Sasuke and Neji both rolled their eyes and said their byes before walking out of his office.

"What a fucking bastard." Sasuke hissed out.

"Agreed." Neji commented as they both got onto the elevator. "All hell's gonna break loose."

Sasuke shook his head, just imaging the blonde being furious. "You have no idea."

Much to Sasuke's surprise, Gaara and Naruto agreed to meet up with Neji and Sasuke before going to the club. At least according to Neji.

But when Sasuke arrived at the restaurant that they all agreed to meet at, he could clearly see that the blonde wanted anything but to be there. If him pouting in the front seat of Gaara's car was anything to go by.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Gaara once again tried to unlock the door only for Naruto to lock it again.

Neji looked concerned for the red-head but Gaara held no emotion. "Uh Gaara, you need any help?"

Gaara turned to him, finger hovering over the button on his car remote. "No. Not really. He's just a stubborn idiot."

"I could've told you that." Sasuke commented. He was getting bored and the first minute watching those two were amusing but it's been almost ten minutes now and he was getting hungry. "I'm going to head inside." He turned to leave only for Neji to grab his arm.

"Come on, Sasuke, we should help him out." Neji urged.

Another eye roll from the raven. "And what am I supposed to do? Rip the door off its hinges and drag him out?"

"If you can, that'd be appreciated." Gaara commented, pressing the button again.

The blonde immediately locked it and stuck up his middle finger and tongue at the three of them.

"Childish." Sasuke commented. He let out a sigh before taking a step forward next to Gaara. "Wait for my signal before pressing it again." He walked up to the passenger side door and put his hand on the handle.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the raven who just gave him a bored look.

"Now."

Gaara pushed the button and Sasuke yanked the handle quickly. The door opened and Naruto screeched in surprise as Sasuke reached in, took off his seatbelt and practically threw him over his shoulder in one movement. He closed the door and Gaara locked it. He then placed the blonde on his feet and stood next to Neji.

Both Gaara and Neji stared at him surprise as Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and glared ferociously at the raven. "Fuck you!" He spat out.

"I didn't realize it was that time of the month for you," Sasuke casually said. "I would've rescheduled for next week when you'd feel better."

Naruto growled before attempting to lunge at him before Gaara stepped in and grabbed him around the waist. "Shut up, you stupid bastard! After all I did for you today, fuck off! I told you to leave me alone!"

Gaara's eyes widened as he struggled to keep Naruto in his hold. "What did you do for him?"

At the question, Naruto froze in place, his face turning a bright red.

Sasuke smirked at the frozen blonde. "Oh Gaara, he didn't tell you? We had a pleasant afternoon in my car for lunch."

Naruto's face turned a darker red as he glared at Sasuke.

Gaara turned his surprised gaze back to Naruto. "You slept with him again? I thought you said you were only going to once?"

"It's not my fault! He keeps bothering me! He stalked me to Ichiraku!" Naruto whined.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "You go to the same restaurant for lunch every day. I hardly call that stalking."

"Gaara! You're supposed to be on my side!" The blonde once again whined.

"Well, he's been bothering all of us, Naruto." Neji spoke up.

Sasuke glared at Neji. "Shut up." He hissed.

"Yeah, the whole week, couldn't concentrate on work at all. He tried to even have sex with other people, couldn't get it up."

"Neji! Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke growled, a slight blush overcoming his face.

Naruto began to laugh loudly. "Wait, you legit couldn't get it up? I was only kidding!" He began to laugh louder, causing the redhead to chuckle as well.

"Either way," Gaara spoke after calming down a bit. He turned back to the blonde who was still giggling. "That doesn't explain why you slept with him."

Again, Naruto froze up, not saying anything.

"Why don't we talk about this over dinner?" Neji gestured towards the doors. "Besides, there is a reason why we asked you guys to dinner."

"Yeah, Gaara! Talk inside." Naruto started to quickly walk towards the restaurant.

They walked in and Sasuke talked with the host, getting them a table towards the back of the restaurant.

"Order whatever you like." Neji smiled sweetly at the two of them after the waitress dropped off their menus. "It's on us."

"Well then," Naruto looked down at the menu. "I'm going to find the most expensive thing on here!" He chuckled and gave Neji and Sasuke a cheeky smile.

"Just because something is expensive, doesn't make it good." Sasuke commented as he rolled his eyes at the blonde, turning a page in the menu.

Naruto glared at the Uchiha before grumbling to himself and looking over the menu with more seriousness.

"Now as to why we invited you here," Neji pointed to himself and then Sasuke who was sitting next to him. "We have a fa-"

"Hold on." Sasuke interrupted, putting his hands up. He leaned forward and smirked at the pair in front of him. "We were talking about Naruto, and why he slept with me when he said he wasn't going to."

Naruto instantly glared up at the raven.

"But you invited us, you should explain yourself first." Gaara interjected.

"Exactly, Sasuke." Neji gave a quick glare to Sasuke. He then turned back to Gaara and gave him a smile. "So we asked you guys here because we need a favor."

"A favor?" Gaara asked, raising a nonexistent eyebrow. "How could we possibly help you two? Well, besides sleeping with you." He smirked at Naruto.

Naruto's glare turned deathly as he looked back to Gaara. "Why are you all ganging up on me?! It takes two to tango!"

"I never said I wouldn't sleep with you more than once." Sasuke commented, flipping the page of the menu with a bored expression.

"Anyways, we have sort of a," he paused and glanced briefly at Sasuke. "A dinner event and would like you two to be present."

"Hell no." Was Naruto's instant response.

The answer didn't come as a shock to anyone but everyone chose to ignore it.

"Why us?" Gaara inquired.

"My brother asked for you two to be present specifically." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, if that's the case," Naruto smiled at them again. "Fuck no."

"Yeah, we'll go." Gaara replied with a shrug.

"What?!" Naruto practically screeched.

"H-hi." The four turned to look at the waitress who seemed nervous to be standing there. "Um, are you guys ready to order?"

They looked at each other before nodding and each telling her what they wanted.

"Thanks again." Neji smiled politely at her as he handed her back the menus.

"I don't want to go to any stupid dinner. Especially with him!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke.

Sasuke scoffed but otherwise kept quiet.

"Does it have anything to do with the reason why you slept with him again?" Gaara asked, looking at him skeptically.

Naruto blushed and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring down at his lap. "Maybe."

"And what might that reason be?" Sasuke was curious as to what was going on in the blonde's head.

Naruto stayed quiet. Gaara rolled his eyes before leaning forward, his arms resting comfortably on the table. "Naruto has this rule about sleeping with guys more than once. He doesn't want to catch feelings."

Sasuke gave a glance to Naruto and raised an eyebrow. "That's really your problem? You do know you can have sex without catching feelings, right? Me and Neji do it all the time."

Neji choked on his water at Sasuke's words, he gave a dark glare to the raven who gave him a shrug in return.

"Really?" Gaara began to hum in thought.

"I m-mean I use to, yes. But not anymore!" He began to defend himself, turning red.

Gaara smirked at the nervous brunette. He sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't have to be ashamed of casual sex, you have needs too, right?" He gave him a wink.

Neji said nothing, his face turning a brighter shade of red.

"And besides," Gaara spoke up again, looking back at Sasuke. "That's not the only problem."

"Gaara." Naruto hissed.

"No, no, Naruto." Sasuke stopped Naruto from interrupting. "I'm involved in this escapade, I need information."

"Don't be so dramatic." Naruto rolled his eyes. "You don't need anything."

"He use to like you in middle school." Gaara blurted out before Naruto and Sasuke started to talk about something else entirely.

"Gaara!" Naruto screeched out, covering his face with his hands.

"Um, excuse me?"

The three of them looked over at the waitress, Neji and Sasuke still in mild shock, Gaara looking at her bored.

"Y-your food's here."

Dinner passed by quickly, small talk between Gaara and Neji filling the awkward silence between Sasuke and Naruto.

The blonde kept his gaze on his food while Sasuke kept one eye on the blonde at all times.

Once the bill arrived, Neji took it immediately, taking out his work's credit card. He stood up from the seat and looked towards Gaara. "Wanna give these two some space?"

Gaara smirked before giving him a shrug and standing up as well. "Sure, why not."

As the pair walked away, Sasuke kept his gaze on Naruto. Once he was sure they were out of earshot, the raven spoke.

"So you like me?"

Naruto glared up at him and rolled his eyes before answering. "Use too. Don't flatter yourself."

"So we can't sleep around because you're afraid those feelings will come back?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Yes and no." Naruto sat up in his seat. "I catch feelings easily, and when it comes to sex, that's the quickest way I fall so, one time is plenty."

Sasuke smirked at him, leaning forward on the table. "But would catching feelings really be that bad?"

Naruto scoffed at the egotistical attitude that Sasuke was giving off. "After learning about your reputation? It really would. I'd just get my heart broken, I'm not ready to go through that again."

"What happened the first time?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto studied the raven, keeping quiet. At the silence, Sasuke raised an eyebrow again only to receive a mischievous grin. The blonde quickly stood up from his seat. "A story for another time." He walked away as Neji and Gaara were walking back to the table. He quickly grabbed Gaara's arm. "Let's go Gaara."

Neji looked stunned and turned to glare at Sasuke. "What did you say?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"We'll see you tomorrow at your place, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted over his shoulder as he dragged the confused red-head out of the restaurant.

"Apparently the right thing." Sasuke said smugly. He got up from his seat and threw his arm around Neji's shoulder, guiding them out of the restaurant.

"Apparently."


	9. Chapter 9

After dinner, Neji decided to skip the club, leaving Sasuke to head to the club alone. He figured Gaara and Naruto would also skip out on going clubbing and he was fine with that. After all, he got his fix of Naruto earlier that day. He smirked to himself at the memory, his fingers gently tapping the wheel to the beat of the song that was slowly playing in his car.

It wasn't long until he reached the club. He ordered a shot of vodka and a beer. The shot he knocked back quickly and took a sip from his beer as he made his way to the usual table. He was surprised to see Hinata there by herself, nursing some sort of colorful cocktail.

He raised an eyebrow as he sat down in the seat across from Hinata. "Where's Kiba?"

Hinata twirled the mini umbrella in her drink, her cheek propped up by her fist. She let out a sigh. "We got into a fight so he decided not to come today."

"Did you want to talk about it?" Sasuke mentally pleaded that she'd say no, he just wanted to be nice.

Hinata scoffed and smiled at him. "No offense Sasuke, but you're not really the person I would go to for comfort."

Sasuke chuckled. "Fair enough." He raised his beer in a cheer and took a sip.

"Ah, is that who I think it is?" A loud voice called out.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He knew that voice, but couldn't place a face to it. He turned around and then groaned out loud when a familiar head of white hair walked up to the table.

"You finally over your rejected fuck?" Suigetsu placed his hand on the back of Sasuke's chair, leaning forward and giving Sasuke a toothy grin, showing off his sharpened teeth.

"Hello, Suigetsu." Sasuke rolled his eyes and reached for his beer, only for it to be snatched from his hand by none other than Suigetsu himself. Sasuke growled as he glared up at him.

"Suigetsu?" Hinata spoke up, her tone curious. "I've never seen you before, my name's Hinata."

"Pleasure to meet ya, girlie!" Suigetsu set the beer down, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I've just recently been coming here but I met Sasuke here," he roughly grabbed onto the raven's shoulder, causing him to spill some of the beer he was about to drink. "Just a few days ago."

"And he's been an annoyance ever since." Sasuke hissed out as he looked down at his shirt. He was thankful he didn't wear none of his nicer ones, he would've had Suigetsu's head for that. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well, I was gonna dance with this cute blonde and try buying him a drink but then I saw you and wanted to say hi."

"Blonde?" Sasuke perked up.

"Ah, was your rejected fuck a blonde?" Suigestu asked, knowingly.

"Stop calling him that!" Sasuke shouted.

A laugh came from Hinata and the two looked at her in question. She covered her hand over her mouth as her laughter continued. "I'm sorry. You guys are so funny. He's a keeper Sasuke. You should make him one of us."

"He can't be." Sasuke glared at her and she gave him a curious back. He felt his face begin to turn red. "I didn't sleep with him."

"What?!" Hinata was shocked that she almost spat out her drink.

"I didn't want to be a rebound fuck. I denied him." Suigetsu said smugly.

"Oh we definitely have to keep him!" Hinata laughed, taking another sip of her drink.

"There you are sexy-"

The three of them turned to the sound of the new voice only to be surprised to see a familiar blonde.

"Hey Naruto!" Suigetsu quickly got over his surprise. "I was just about to come back and dance with you when I saw one of my new buddies."

Naruto took a cautious step forward.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned. He looked up at Suigetsu and then back to Naruto. "You're trying to sleep with him?"

"Oh shit!" Suigetsu gasped out. "This is your rebound fuck?" He slid into the booth next to Hinata and grabbed Sasuke's drink. "I'm so going to join this group."

Hinata nodded in response and clinked her glass against his.

Naruto snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at the raven. "So now you tell other people about me too?"

Sasuke shrugged. "You're a good fuck, take it as a compliment."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Coming from you? It's not much."

Sasuke stood up from his seat. "What are you even doing here? I thought you and Gaara were going home?"

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah but I got a little, restless."

Sasuke snorted. "Two in one day? And you said I was bad."

"Oh get over yourself, Sasuke." Naruto rolled his eyes. "And why are you here? I doubt you would come here for just a beer when you got some at home." He gave the raven a knowing look.

Sasuke smirked at him. "Touche. Shall we go home and get to bed early for tomorrow?"

Naruto studied him carefully. "You can't be serious. I said it was the last time!"

"It was worth a shot." Sasuke shrugged. He looked back at the table and took his beer away from Suigetsu and quickly chugged the rest. "Well, I'm heading home. This was enough excitement for me tonight. See you tomorrow, Naruto." He turned and bid them a wave before heading back home.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Sasuke began to get ready. He was going to pick up Neji before picking up Gaara and Naruto.  
It didn't take long for Sasuke to get ready and he was soon in his car on his way to pick up Neji.  
As he was approaching Neji's, his phone began to ring through the car's bluetooth speakers.  
"Hello?" Sasuke answered.  
"Good afternoon, little brother."  
Sasuke scowled at the sound of his older brother's voice. "What do you want now, Itachi?"  
"Just making sure you're on your way."  
Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yes Itachi."  
"Don't be like that, Sasuke. After you dodging mother and father for months. I don't know what to expect from you anymore."  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm picking up Neji now."  
"And what of your dinner guests?"  
Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh. "I'm picking them up afterwards."  
"Good, good. I'll see you all soon then." The call cut off, signaling Itachi hung up the phone.  
Sasuke shook his head. He was in front of Neji's apartment building. He parked the car before texting him that he was out front.  
It wasn't long before Neji stepped out. He was dressed in black pants and a grey silk button up. His hair was also pulled back into a tight ponytail.  
Sasuke smirked as Neji opened the and climbed into the passenger's seat. "Someone sure looks nice today."  
Neji rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to impress Gaara without having to use my dick."  
Sasuke chuckled as he began to drive. "I think Gaara would appreciate the real you more so. Show off your talents."  
"Yeah whatever." The brunette waved him off, pulling out his phone.  
"Who're you texting?" Sasuke asked after glancing at Neji a couple times.  
"Gaara."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah." Neji let out a sigh and rested his head against the seat. "He's saying Naruto's being difficult."  
"Tch. What else is new?" Sasuke shook his head.  
"He may need your help again. You still remember how to pick locks, right?"  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I think so."  
Neji once again pulled out his phone. "Good."  
They were soon at Gaara and Naruto's place. As Sasuke pulled into the driveway, Gaara came out in a pair of dark grey jeans and a black tee with a red and black flannel.  
Neji and Sasuke stepped out of the car and made their way towards Gaara.  
"Someone's looking nice today." Gaara commented after looking Neji up and down. He gave the brunette a wink.  
"Thank you." He smiled at Gaara before flashing a smirk to Sasuke who rolled his eyes.  
"So what's the damage?" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Naruto locked himself in the bathroom and he took the spare key with him." Gaara gestured with his head to follow him. He led them inside and towards the back of the house.  
Sasuke took in as much of the house as he could. There wasn't much furniture but the walls were heavily decorated with pictures and random decor.  
Gaara stopped in front of a door and knocked loudly. "Naruto! Open the fucking door!"  
"Fuck off!" Came the muffled reply in return.  
Sasuke immediately rolled his eyes before kneeling on the floor and taking a look at the lock. "Keep him talking." He whispered.  
"Sasuke and Neji are here, we gotta go." Gaara watched as Sasuke began to work.  
"They can fuck off too! I'm not going!" Naruto shouted back.  
"You already told them that you would."  
"I changed my mind!"  
"Got it." Sasuke whispered, standing up.  
"Last chance Naruto." Gaara warned with a smirk. Naruto's response was another 'fuck you'. Gaara shrugged before nodding at Sasuke.  
Sasuke opened the door abruptly, barging in. He quickly slammed the door behind him and leaned against it with a smirk.  
Naruto gasped in surprise, trying to cover his naked body with a towel. "You bastard! What are you doing?!"  
"I was going to get your stupid ass out of this bathroom but since you're already naked," he gave the blonde a predatory look.  
Naruto gaped at the raven. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Do you not listen?!"  
Sasuke shrugged. "Not to idiots."  
"Get the fuck out!"  
"What's your problem?"  
"You! You are my literal fucking problem. So please get the fuck out!"  
Sasuke only raised an eyebrow as he studied the blonde carefully.  
Naruto began to fidget under Sasuke's intense gaze. "What?"  
"Hurry the fuck up. You want me to pick out some clothes for you?"  
Naruto narrowed his eyes at the raven. "Stay out of my room!"  
"Then quit having your temper tantrum and get ready. You said you'd go so suck it up and keep your word."  
Naruto sucked his teeth and turned his head away from Sasuke. He let out an annoyed sigh and crossed his arms over his chest. The towel that he was holding dropped to the floor and Sasuke's eyes immediately gazed upon what was previously hidden. "Get out!"  
It took Sasuke a moment to realize that Naruto had spoken. He forced his eyes to look up at Naruto's face which was still facing away from him. "You finally going to get ready?"  
Naruto scowled and glared back at the raven whose eyes went back to reveling at the blonde's body. "Yes you perverted bastard. Now, for the last time, get out!"  
Sasuke put his hands up in a surrendering position. "Alright, I'm leaving. Be quick though." He opened the door as Naruto managed to mumble out a 'bastard'. He closed the door with a smirk as both Neji and Gaara gave him curious looks.  
"Don't worry, he'll be out soon."  
They weren't waiting too long when Naruto made his way to the living room, hair only towel dried. He was wearing a white button up and dark grey jeans. "I'm ready."  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You're going like that?"  
The blonde narrowed his eyes. "Yes I am. Why, you got a problem?"   
"Nope." He stood up quickly, twirling his keys in his finger. "Let's go."  
They followed him out of the house and into Sasuke's car.  
The ride to Sasuke's parents was quick. Mostly Neji, Gaara and Naruto filling the silence, with Sasuke occasionally contributing to the conversation.   
Sasuke finally pulled into the driveway of his parents house. He was relieved when he realized the words of his brother was true, his father's car that he only used for long business trip meetings was not parked in it's usual spot.  
"Damn Uchiha, you grew up here?" Naruto gaped up at the house. "Lucky bastard."  
Sasuke rolled his eyes in response before getting out of the car.  
"Little brother, Neji!" Sasuke sneered as a cheerful Itachi made his way to the car from the front door of the house. "So glad to see you!" He stopped in front of the group before giving his attention to the blonde and redhead in front of him. He gave them a superior smirk.  
"You must be Gaara," Itachi held out his hand for Gaara to shake. "My name is Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. And you," he turned to Naruto, his smirk seeming to grow wonder. "You must be Naruto, the one driving my little brother crazy."  
"Itachi! Sasuke hissed out, glaring at his older brother. Neji and Gaara quickly snickered to each other while Naruto gleefully shook the hand that was offered to him.  
"Yep, that's me!" He gave Itachi a toothy grin. "But not by choice. I told the bastard to me alone." He let out a defeated sigh. "He's too far gone though, he has an obsession."  
Itachi let out a loud laugh, causing both Neji and Sasuke to give him bewildered looks. Since when did Itachi laugh?! "I like this one. Come now, mother just started preparing dinner and she's so eager to meet you." He gestured to the group to follow him as he made his way to the front door.  
"Mother!" Itachi called out as soon as he opened the door. He stepped to the side to let the others in as he began to take off his shoes. "Our guests have arrived!"  
"I'm in the kitchen! You guys can come in!"  
This time, Sasuke took the lead and made his way to the kitchen. "Hello mom." He walked up to her side as she was chopping some vegetables, and placed a kiss on her cheek.  
"Hello Mikoto." Neji greeted as he sat at the table.  
"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Uchiha." Gaara and Naruto politely greeted.  
"Oh please, you guys can call me, Mi-" She stopped mid-sentence after turning around. The smile that was on her face slowly turning into a look of surprise. "Naruto?"


	11. Chapter 11

"You two know each other?" Sasuke asked quizzically, looking back and forth between Naruto and his mother.

Naruto looked easily as confused. "Er, I don't think I know you."

Mikoto giggled. "I used to be really good friends with your mom, Kushina. How is she by the way?"

Both Gaara and Naruto visibly flinched at the question. "Uh, both my parents are dead."

"I'm so sorry." Mikoto sincerely apologized. "If you don't mind me asking, when did that happen?"

"In middle school. That's when I moved to Suna with Gaara, my cousin, and his family." Naruto replied.

"So how did you know Naruto?" Neji asked.

"Here, please sit!" Mikoto urged the group to sit at the kitchen table. "Let me just check on the food and I'll tell you guys all about it."

The guys watched as Mikoto checked on the food, adding some things to the pot on the stove. She then came back to the table, five pairs of curious eyes on her.

"Yeah, Kushina and I met in college. I just married Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke's dad, and I was talking with some friends about honeymoon locations. She interrupted the conversation, like she liked to do," she laughed a little at the memories that played in her head. "She gave me a couple ideas and all were beautiful. After bringing the idea of Naples, Italy to Fugaku, he said his best friend picked the same place and so, we set Kushina and Minato on a blind date."

"You got my parents together?!" Naruto's eyes widened in fascination, curious to hear more about his parents.

Mikoto let out a loud laugh. "Not at first, actually. They hated each other and were constantly fighting. It wasn't until my baby shower with Itachi a year and a half later that they actually got together.

"They got married a year later, I found out I was pregnant with Sasuke and then she found out she was pregnant with you." She smiled at the blonde who blushed slightly at the attention.

"So how do you know me?" The blonde was leaning forward on the table, head resting in his hands. He gave her a confused look. "But I don't remember you."

Mikoto gave a sad smile as she looked down at the table, mindlessly brushing off non-existent crumbs. "Well, before school started, we saw each other constantly, you two became best friends, being practically inseparable. So when it was time to start registering you two for school, I suggested private school." She let out a tired sigh as she ran a hand through her hair. "We got in an argument, and I admit, I said some things that I wish that I could take back. Unfortunately, we never made up once I made the decision to put Sasuke in private school."

"I don't remember going to private school." Sasuke scrunched up his nose as he tried to recall the memory.

Mikoto chuckled. "I wouldn't think you would. You refused to go after a month. I homeschooled you for the rest of the year, too prideful to put you in public school. The next school year, it was in the back of my mind."

Itachi hummed. "I vaguely remembered a little annoying blonde kid in my early past."

"Hey!" Naruto glared at the older Uchiha. "I bet I was a pleasant child!"

"You were so sweet and kind, but you and Sasuke together," she laughed a little to herself. "Total chaos. I wonder how Fugaku would react to seeing you now. He always warmed up with you around."

Sasuke glanced at the blonde. He tried hard to remember anything about a blonde boy, but to no avail, nothing came up.

"Itachi, Sasuke, set the table for our guests!" Mikoto demanded after suddenly standing up. "I'm about to serve up dinner, and then I want to hear what you've been up to."

Sasuke begrudgingly stood up after his brother and gathered the dinnerware setup.

After serving, Mikoto took a seat between her two sons and smiled at everyone gathered around. She focused her gaze on Gaara. "I'm sorry about that introduction earlier. I got caught up in the moment."

Gaara shook his head and gave her a small smile. "Don't worry about it."

"So what brings you guys over?" She aimed her question towards Gaara and Naruto.

Sasuke instantly scowled, luckily Neji answered before Sasuke was able to say anything. "Well, Itachi brought us here. And he asked us to bring Gaara and Naruto too."

Mikoto was surprised by the answer and she turned to Itachi. "You never mentioned that part." She looked back at Neji. "He just told me to prepare dinner for you two and your guests. I was just excited that Sasuke was coming to visit again, and so soon."

Itachi shrugged, taking a bite of his food. "Like I said to Neji and Sasuke, I wanted to meet the guy who Sasuke was going crazy for. And then Sasuke said Neji was doing the same thing. It's a two for one special." He snickered as both Neji and Sasuke turned red.

Mikoto gasped loudly as she turned to Naruto, her eyes wet with happy, unshed tears. "You're the one Sasuke's in love with?!"

"Mom!" Sasuke hissed out loudly. Itachi began to laugh wildly and Gaara and Naruto both snickered as the younger Uchiha's face turned even a darker shade of red. "I told you, I'm not in love with anyone!"

Mikoto waved him off with a roll of her eyes and she smiled back at Naruto. "He was always fascinated with you, he wanted to make you his wife every time you two played house." She laughed softly. "You were always okay with it, dressing in mine and Kushina's clothes."

"That explains it." Gaara commented to himself and Neji snickered along with him. Naruto jabbed the redhead in the side, sending him an angry glare.

Sasuke groaned loudly as he covered his face with his hand. "Why do you have to say such embarrassing things, mother."

Mikoto frowned. "It's not embarrassing, it was the most adorable thing ever. I'm pretty sure we have pictures too." She tapped her chin in thought.

"I'll volunteer to find them." Itachi smirked.

"No!" Both Naruto and Sasuke shouted in unison, the table looking at them with mixed looks. "We can, uh, handle looking for them, right Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. "Y-yeah. We'll do it."

"Oh, look at the two of you!" She clapped her hands together. "Naruto, what do you do for work."

Naruto began to blush and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I'm in entertainment."

"Oh!" Her eyes shone with interest, as well as Sasuke's. "So you're an actor?"

"More like a performer, but yeah."

"That's wonderful to hear! Now, Gaara, what about you?"

"I'm an artist actually, mostly sculpting and glassblowing." Gaara replied modestly.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "An artist? You?"

"Sasuke." Neji hissed out as he gave his friend a glare.

Gaara shrugged. "Yeah. That's why I moved to Konoha in the first place. Suna is smaller and I wanted to broaden my horizons. But honestly I might not have done it if Naruto wasn't so willing to move back."

Naruto waved his arm dismissively. "What can I say? I bring life to people."

Mikoto laughed. "You definitely do!"

The six of them chatted mindlessly as they finished up their dinner. Neji and Gaara volunteered to clean up and do dishes, Mikoto thanking them.

"Just make sure Naruto and Sasuke find those pictures. I have to see them." Gaara smirked as both Naruto and Sasuke visibly paled.

"Oh thank you, Gaara! I almost forgot about those pictures!" Mikoto placed a hand on each of the boys' shoulders. "Sasuke, guide Naruto to the attic and look for those picture albums, will you? They shouldn't be too hard to find since your father had it organized."

"Mom," Sasuke began to groan.

"Now, Sasuke." Her smile was sweet but her grip on her son's arm felt almost deathly.

The raven let out a hiss. "Okay, okay!" Once his arm was released, he lightly rubbed it and gestured to Naruto to follow him.

"Your mom's great." Naruto commented as he followed after Sasuke.

"Hn."

Naruto rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Sasuke reach for the pull-down stairs at the end of the hallway.

"Ladies first." Sasuke smirked as he stepped aside to let Naruto pass.

Naruto glared at him, taking a step on the first stair. "Watch it, Uchiha."

Sasuke snickered. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, doll. I'm only joking."

Naruto scoffed as he began the ascent up the narrow staircase. He reached the top and pulled at the string that led to the ceiling light.

The attic was clean and boxes were set up throughout the area in neat stacks, like Mikoto said. It didn't take long for Sasuke to find the box labeled 'picture albums'. He grabbed the box and set it in the clear space on the attic floor. "I think they're in here."

"Okay." Naruto made his way over to Sasuke and the raven began to pull out albums until he got to his early childhood.

"This one I think." Sasuke opened it up to the first page.

"Oh my god." Naruto groaned.

The very first picture was the two of them holding hands, smiling brightly at the camera.

"Cute." Sasuke was about to flip to the next page when the album was suddenly snatched out of his hands. He blinked once at the spot where the album was just sitting and then focused a glare on the blonde who was clutching onto the object for dear life. "What the fuck is your problem, now?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't want to look at these."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Why not?"

"Because!"

"Because, why?"

"I just don't want to, okay?!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Are you serious right now? We have to look through these and take out the embarrassing ones at least. My mom's going to come up here eventually and I'd rather not have my most personal memories shown to my brother and friend. So just hand it over."

"No!"

Sasuke growled lowly in his throat before making his way over to the stubborn blonde. "Give it." He held out his hand and glared down at him.

"No way." Naruto turned his body and stuck up his tongue at the raven.

The childish act proved to be the last straw for the raven as he lunged down towards him, tackling the blonde to the floor. He straddled his waist before reaching for the book. "Give it here, Naruto!"

"I said, no!" Naruto held on tightly, wriggling his hips to keep Sasuke unbalanced, making it harder for the raven to keep his grip on the book.

After a few minutes of wrestling and getting nowhere, Sasuke grabbed the blonde's hip tightly, causing him to let out a surprised gasp. Sasuke then inched closer so he was almost sitting on the blonde's stomach. Quickly while the blonde was still surprised, he grabbed onto one of Naruto's wrist and took the book out of the blonde's hand and pushed it out of his reach.

Naruto watched the book slide across the floor and he turned to glare up at the raven. "Why would you-"

"Do you like this?"

The question had Naruto taken aback and unsure how to answer. "Huh? Like what?"

"Do you like when I'm rough with you?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, studying the blonde's face for a reaction. He searched wildly for any answer but the cerulean eyes gave no hint as to what he was feeling. "Is that why whenever I'm involved you throw these dumb tantrums? I bet you do this shit on purpose, so you can finally be man-handled. Like some kind of fantasy, huh?"

Naruto went still at the raven's words and Sasuke smirked.

"So that's it then. Why didn't you just sa-," before he could finish, Naruto sat up on his elbows and kissed the raven, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen. Naruto desperately tried to deepen the kiss, coaxing the raven to join in.

Without any hesitation, Sasuke closed his eyes, darting his tongue into Naruto's warm cavern, trying to get a taste of what he's always been craving.

The kiss seemed to last forever, neither one wanting to stop.

"See mom, I told you this would happen." Itachi whispered to his mom from the top of the staircase, trying not to disturb the pair.

"You're right." Mikoto had a large smile on her face, happy for her son.


	12. Chapter 12

It took all the willpower the Uchiha could muster to pull away from the blonde. He stared at him, slightly panting as he tried to catch his breath.  
The blonde was doing the same, his lips slightly bruised and cheeks flushed. Blue eyes hesitantly made eye contact before looking away.  
Sasuke didn’t know what to make of the situation. Naruto left him feeling like he was on an emotional rollercoaster, wanting to hit the blonde and make love to him all at once. He ran a hand through his hair as he finally felt like he could breathe normally. He sent a desperate look to Naruto. “I don’t understand you at all.”  
Naruto was silent, unsure of what to say. He opened his mouth to say something, but as he looked into obsidian eyes and saw the utter confusion, he closed it shut and went back to looking at anything but the Uchiha.  
Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. “You say you want nothing to do with me, but then act like you want me the next minute. And for some reason, I can’t stop thinking about you. You drive me crazy but I love it. But Naruto,” he paused, waiting for the blonde to look up at him.  
Naruto reluctantly made eye contact, again, with Sasuke, this time not looking away. He stayed silent but kept his focus on the raven, silently urging him to continue.  
“I can’t keep doing the back and forth with you anymore.” He let out a sigh, already feeling emotionally drained but the need to tell his feelings to the man overpowering any doubts. He had to admit to himself, and say it out loud. “I have feelings for you, Naruto, and I can’t deny it anymore.”  
Naruto’s eyes widened at the confession.He looked away once again, still saying silent.  
Sasuke felt any hope of his words getting to the blonde fading. The pain of being silently rejected, was getting to him. He stood up slowly and made his way to the forgotten picture album. “Let’s finish getting this over with.” He picked it up and made his way back over to Naruto where he sat down, close to him but with enough space. He placed the book in front of them and flipped to the second page.  
As Sasuke began to flip through the photo album, Naruto watched him carefully. The raven showed no indication of what he was feeling. The stoic, bored look as he flipped through the pages was a permanent look on his face, a mild frown if a picture was more embarrassing.  
“This one is definitely coming out.” Sasuke scowled at the picture as he began to take it out of the album, shaking Naruto out of his thoughts.  
The blonde shook his head, and focused on the picture. A smile appeared on his face as he took the picture out of Sasuke’s hands. The picture was of the two of them, about four-years-old, Naruto was dressed up in a yellow blouse that fit him more like a dress, a bunch of daisies in his hands and toilet paper placed atop his head, smiling brightly at the camera. He was arm in arm with Sasuke who was wearing one of his dad’s old tuxedo jackets and a blue tie. There was a small, genuine smile on his face as his gaze was directed towards Naruto. “Can I have it?”  
Sasuke looked up from the page he was on, already forgetting about the picture. “What?”  
“The picture?” Naruto held it up.  
Sasuke’s cheeks tinted a light pink. “Uh, yeah, I guess.”  
Naruto smiled at him before looking back down at the picture.  
The raven watched the blonde study the picture and Sasuke felt himself smile as well. He looked back at the album and continued looking through it.  
“I’m sorry.” Sasuke was about to reach the last page, mid-flip when the words came out of nowhere. He looked at the blonde, slightly confused. “For acting like that. And for leaving you hanging like that.”  
Without bothering to look at the last picture, he closed the book with a sigh. “It’s fine. You don’t have to answer.”  
“Thanks.” Naruto replied sheepishly. “I want to give you an answer, I just don’t know how I feel about everything yet.”  
Sasuke shrugged, leaning back onto his arms for support. “I think it’s pretty simple. You either want me, or you don’t.”  
Naruto gave the raven a slight glare. “Not with you. I have to carefully consider the huge possibility that I’m going to get hurt by you.”  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow. “I’m not going to hurt you.”  
“That’s not what your reputation tells me.” He rolled his eyes.  
Sasuke gave him a frown. “Naruto-”  
“Hey love birds.” The pair looked over to see Neji and Gaara standing at the top of the staircase. “Ready to come down and show off those pictures?” Neji asked, sporting a smirk.  
“Love birds?” Sasuke questioned, standing up and offering Naruto a hand.  
“Yeah, Itachi caught you two making out.” Gaara stated, his own smirk getting larger. “As well as your mom.”  
Sasuke froze, almost letting the blonde fall back onto the floor. He quickly caught the blonde and gave him a sheepish smile as he was glared at by cerulean eyes.  
Neji snickered. “As you might have guessed, she’s over the moon with joy.”  
Sasuke groaned loudly.   
Naruto picked up the photo album off the floor, dusting it off and tucking it underneath his arm. He let out a sigh and faced Neji and Gaara. “Well, might as well face the torture now.”  
“Now Naruto, don’t be so dramatic.” Gaara commented.   
The blonde stuck out his tongue as he passed the red head to go down the stairs.   
The four of them made their way to the living room where Mikoto and Itachi were sitting expectantly for them to arrive.  
“There you two are!” Mikoto smiled at them brightly, her tone sweeter. “Hand me that book! I want to see those pictures!” She held out her hands, reaching for the album.  
“How was your adventure in the attic?” Itachi asked, smirking as Naruto nearly tripped trying to hand the picture album to Mikoto.  
“Shut up, Itachi.” Sasuke hissed.   
“Oh, Sasuke!” Mikoto scolded. “Be nice.”  
Sasuke mumbled under his breath before taking a seat on the ground.  
“Gaara, Neji, come get close and see these.” She encouraged. The boys gathered around the couch behind her, Itachi sitting next to her.   
She began to flip through the pages, telling them stories about the events that led to the picture being taken, leaving Naruto and Sasuke feeling embarrassed and pointing out that they were children.  
Mikoto reached the last page and began to squeal loudly, Itachi, Neji and Gaara all began to laugh.  
Sasuke looked up at Naruto who was sitting in a chair across from the couch and gave him a questioning look. Naruto shrugged before looking at them curiously.  
“I’m surprised you didn’t take this last one out, Sasuke.” Neji commented, giving the raven a smirk from his spot behind the couch.  
Sasuke reluctantly got up from his seat and made his way over to the group. He looked down before his eyes widened and his face turned red.  
At Sasuke’s reaction, Naruto also got up and went over to the group. It was a picture of him and Sasuke in the same outfits as the picture they took out earlier, the only difference was the two were now kissing, mouth to mouth.  
Naruto’s face paled and he gave a glance to Sasuke who seemed to be stuck frozen, staring at the picture. The blonde laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “Kids, am I right?”  
Mikoto giggled, closing the book, snapping Sasuke out of his frozen state. “You two were so cute!”  
“Okay mom.” Sasuke mumbled out, taking a step away from the group. “We should get going soon, I gotta drop everyone off.”  
Itachi snickered. “Sure, Sasuke.”  
He glared at his older brother but said nothing.  
The four paid their goodbyes to Mikoto and Itachi before climbing into Sasuke’s car and making their way to Gaara and Naruto’s house.  
Sasuke pulled into the driveway where Gaara and Neji immediately got out.  
“I’m going to stay the night.” Neji said to Sasuke through the driver’s window.  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow, a smirk slowly spreading over his face. “Oh really?”  
Neji’s cheeks turned slightly pink and he gave the raven a warning glare. “I’ll see you on Monday.”  
“See ya.” Sasuke watched as the couple made their way into the house before turning in the driver’s seat to look at Naruto. “Are you going to get out?”  
Naruto stared at his lap, staying silent.  
Sasuke let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He didn’t know what was up with the blonde today. “Okay. Do you want to come to my place?”  
Naruto looked up and out the windshield, staring at the house. He then turned towards Sasuke, still not looking at his face. “Yeah, I do.”  
Sasuke was surprised by the blonde’s answer, but perked up nonetheless. He quickly scrambled to turn the car on to begin the drive to his apartment. “Alright, let’s go.”  
The car ride was silent, but all that was on Sasuke’s mind was the knowledge that he’d get to spend the night with Naruto. A smirk seemed to be permanently stuck to his face as he got closer to home.  
“Don’t look so happy.” Naruto stated, pulling out his phone. “Nothing’s gonna happen tonight.”  
The smirk was wiped off his face and he couldn’t lie, he was disappointed. “It’s okay, just you being there is good enough.” The raven glanced at the blonde, hoping to surprise him with his words. But he was clearly distracted by whatever was on his phone. “Texting other men?” He half joked, hoping it wasn’t true.  
Naruto let out an amused snort. “No, I’m just letting Gaara know where I'm going."  
Sasuke scoffed and raised an eyebrow at the blonde before quickly looking back at the road. “I’m pretty sure he can figure out where you went. You know, since you didn’t leave my car or anything.”  
Naruto shrugged to himself, leaving his phone in his lap. “It’s better to be safe than sorry.”  
Sasuke stayed silent, and Naruto kept his gaze out the passenger side window.  
They soon arrived at Sasuke’s apartment and the raven let them in. The blonde stood by the doorway as Sasuke began to take off his shoes, already getting comfortable. He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer. He looked around, only to see that Naruto didn’t follow him. He raised a confused eyebrow as he opened his beer and took a sip. “Naruto?”  
“Hm.” A simple reply and Sasuke followed the sound back into the small halfway where Naruto was still standing in front of the door.  
“You know,” the blonde looked up, the sound of Sasuke’s voice bringing him out of his thoughts. The raven gave him a curious look. “You can make yourself comfortable. What do you want to do?”  
Naruto looked around before shrugging. “I don’t know.”  
Sasuke let out a sigh, taking another sip from his beer. “Why don’t I get you a beer and we can go to my room.”  
Naruto shot him a glare. “We’re not having sex.”  
Sasuke put his hands up in surrender. “I know, I know! We’ll just, relax.”  
Naruto’s glare softened and he gave him a small smile. “Okay, we can do that.”  
“Yeah?” Sasuke gave him a smirk and Naruto playfully rolled his eyes. “I’ll be right back.” He turned and headed toward the kitchen.  
Sasuke quickly chugged the rest of his beer, casually tossing his bottle into the trash. He went to the fridge and grabbed two more, opening them both and taking a swig from one. He walked back into the hallway, only to find it empty. Naruto’s shoes were left next to him and the raven could only assume he headed to the bedroom.  
“Naruto?” Sasuke walked into the room to see Naruto sitting on the bed, cross-legged. He walked up to the bed and passed Naruto the beer that he wasn’t drinking from.  
“Thanks.” Naruto muttered out before taking a long drink.  
Sasuke watched the blonde and took a quick sip himself. He took a seat next to the blonde, sitting at the edge. “Hey.”  
Naruto glanced at him.  
“Are you okay?”  
Naruto let out a sigh. “I don’t know. Seeing all those pictures, I’ve been feeling weird.”  
Sasuke snorted. “I couldn’t tell.”  
Naruto shot him a dark glare before giving him a small kick. “Asshole.”  
Sasuke gave him a quick smirk before leaning back onto one elbow and putting on a serious face. He took another sip. “You wanna talk about it?”  
Naruto let out a quick laugh and held up his beer. “I’m going to need something stronger than this.”   
Sasuke rolled his eyes as he watched Naruto take a drink but didn’t say anything else.  
Naruto let out a long sigh. The two sat in silence until Naruto finished his beer, shoving the empty bottle in Sasuke’s face.  
Sasuke blinked at the sudden intrusion before taking it out of the blonde’s hand. He sat up, about to stand. “Want another one?”  
Naruto shook his head, staring back into his lap.  
Sasuke frowned and set the empty bottle onto the floor. “Okay.”  
The room was filled with silence once again. Sasuke finished his beer and was about to get up once again, any excuse to get out of this awkward situation, when Naruto cleared his throat.  
“I had a bad experience with a one night stand before.” The blonde suddenly started.  
Sasuke felt both confused and curious. “O-oh yeah?”  
“Yeah.” He gave the raven a sad smile. “So I have to always let someone know where I’m going, mostly Gaara.”  
“What happened?” Sasuke propped his head up in his hand, leaning on his elbow and giving the blonde his full attention.  
“I was uh, working, one night.” The blonde started nervously. “And one of my regular’s, decided to take a chance and ask me to spend the night with him.” He uncrossed his legs, and laid down on his side, facing Sasuke and also propping up his head. He gave the raven a nervous glance. “I decided to say yes. He was good-looking and I’ve talked with him enough to know his name and a little bit about himself. He bought me a couple of drinks before taking me back to his place. I didn’t let anyone know where I was going, and I didn’t even pay attention to the direction I was going.”  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Naruto paused in his story, seemingly looking past the raven. After some time and the blonde still spacing out, he gently cleared his throat.  
The noise seemed to shake Naruto out of whatever he was thinking about and he blushed slightly. “We got to his place,” he continued again and Sasuke relaxed further. “Had sex, and I fell asleep and ended up staying the night.”  
He let out a shaky breath and Sasuke took a chance. He scooted closer to the blonde who gave him a confused look and placed a hand on the blonde’s arm. “It’s okay, take your time.”  
Naruto tensed at the gentle touch but relaxed at Sasuke’s words. He never expected the raven to be, caring. He felt his stomach flutter and his cheeks turned a light pink. He moved closer to the raven and lied on his back. He placed Sasuke’s arm over his chest, his cheeks only getting darker.  
Sasuke smirked to himself as he pulled Naruto closer to himself. He was surprised the blonde hadn't pushed him off yet but he was gonna enjoy it while he could.  
“The next morning, I woke up alone and my phone battery dead. I went to the kitchen where he was making breakfast. I asked him to take me home afterwards but then he started begging me to spend the day with him since he had such a good time the night before.”  
Sasuke felt a wave of jealousy wash over him at the thought of another man enjoying Naruto. A low growl left his throat and the blonde turned to look up at him.  
“Are you seriously jealous right now?” Naruto snickered as he snuggled closer in the raven’s hold. He yawned as he smiled to himself. The raven was softer than he remembered.  
“No.” Sasuke answered quickly, mentally berating himself. “Continue.”  
“I don’t know, I don’t want to hurt your feelings.” Naruto smirked mischievously as he turned himself in Sasuke’s hold so the two were facing each other.  
Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right, that’s it.”  
Naruto laughed and let out a sigh. “He managed to convince me to stay. I’m not gonna lie, I mostly felt bad for the guy but he was a good lay too.” Another low growl came from the raven but Naruto chose to ignore it, continuing on. “I asked to charge my phone but he had a different phone so the cable didn’t work. So I asked if I could call Gaara just to keep him updated. He gave me some bullshit excuse about how he doesn’t have talking minutes but he can send him a text. I stupidly believed him, gave him Gaara’s number and watched as he supposedly let him know where I was.”  
“Yeah it sounds pretty stupid.” Sasuke retorted.  
Naruto gave him a glare. “I know that now, bastard.” A yawn escaped him and he felt a gentle touch as Sasuke tucked a misplaced strand of hair behind his ear. He leaned into the touch and yawned again. “Anyways, we spent the day together, watching movies and hanging out. He ordered us lunch and dinner and there was random bouts of sex all day. Honestly, it was another great day. But when I woke up the next day, alone again, I went into the kitchen and asked to go home.”  
Sasuke watched as Naruto paused again, seeming to get lost in the memory. He pulled the blonde to his chest and softly ran his fingers through golden strands. He couldn’t get enough of the blonde and he held on tighter as he felt Naruto begin to yawn again. “You don’t have to finish if you don’t want too.” He gently whispered as he pulled the blonde to look at his face.  
Naruto shook his head and smiled tiredly at him. “I want to finish, just, give me a sec.”  
Sasuke chuckled but nodded.  
After another yawn, Naruto cleared his throat and began again. “He got really mad and asked me why I wanted to leave when we were having such a great time. I let him know that I didn’t want things to be serious and it was just for fun. He got really pissed but then was silent as he finished cooking breakfast. He promised me he’d take me home after we could at least eat breakfast together. I of course agreed, and halfway through breakfast, things just went black.”  
Sasuke’s eyes widened at the sudden turn of the story.  
“When I came to, I was back in the bed, but my arms were tied to the headboard and I was alone and naked. I don’t know how long I was there but it felt like hours before he came in. He told me that we would be together forever and I wouldn’t have to worry about anything ever again. I got pissed and demanded he let me go but he refused of course. The only way he’d let me go was if he was convinced that I had the same feelings for him as he did me.”  
Sasuke felt himself get angry again. This time, the blonde ran a hand through his hair and Sasuke closed his eyes at the comforting touch. A yawn escaped him after sometime.  
“Who’s the sleepy one now?” Naruto smirked at him.  
Sasuke opened one eye to glare at him then quickly closed it. “Yeah, yeah.”  
“Long story short,” he continued, yawning after Sasuke. “I was held there for about three days. Gaara asked my job about where I was and one of my colleagues mentioned I went home with a customer. It took some time before they managed to find where he lived and for the cops to show but I learned my lesson from then on.”  
“Good.” Sasuke stated, pulling Naruto closer to himself again. “Though I don’t think Gaara will mind too much that I’ll keep you here for that long.”  
Naruto pushed himself away from Sasuke who began to chuckle. The blonde glared at him. “Yeah right! You wish.” He snuggled back into Sasuke’s chest. “You only get one night.” He mumbled out.  
Sasuke laughed and ran his hands through Naruto’s hair slowly. “I’ll take it.” There was no reply and he looked down, only to see the top of the blonde head. “Hey, do you wanna get undressed?”  
Naruto made no response and the raven chuckled to himself as a snore escaped the blonde’s lips. Sasuke pulled the covers over the two of them, before falling back asleep.


End file.
